


Mikado's Secret

by Darkest_Fear22



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: BAMF Mikado, Crazy Oriharas, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, His pudding was eaten, Innocent Mikado, Izaya is still insane, Kida is clueless, M/M, Mikado is cute, Mikado is scary, Overprotective Parents, Shizuo is mad, Slightly crazy Mikado, Uncle Kasuka, With a pen, because why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkest_Fear22/pseuds/Darkest_Fear22
Summary: That's it. They had it to the last straw. And now his parents wants him to go back home. Mikado has to find a way to escape the impossible or else his identity as the Dollars leader would be exposed.
Kida had heard a little on Mikado's parents and the raven seemed to hate that topic. After he and everybody meets Mikado's 'daddy' and 'papa', then he knows why.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted from Wattpad and Fanfiction.net

Mikado couldn't think anymore. He had nowhere to go, nada, dead end. Kida already warned him but did he listened? No, of course not. He like to break the rules sometimes, besides he was just as sadistic as his daddy. Oh yeah, now he remembered that his papa would actually kill anyone who had laid a finger on him.

Never mind. First things first, he needed to get out of Ikebukuro. Maybe he could try Saitama again. No, the mansion there was too obvious. Besides, daddy had installed cameras there that were connected to the laptop in his office. If only... _urgh_... His parents had it to the last straw. He couldn't escape no matter what. No matter how smart he was his daddy and papa would always see through his tactics.

Right now he was in Kida's house. He made the excuse to stay because of homework and Kida actually accepted. It was what the blond wanted anyways. Mikado just brought a new laptop and some of his spare clothes inside his bag and of course his alibi, homework. Daddy and papa would have ransacked the old apartment already. Well, all they could see there would be his computer with the memory wiped out and some of his books. He didn't had laundry so that would be out of question.

One way or another, he had to escape. If he actually got caught, which he actually did - but that was not the point! If his parents would see him right in front of their eyes they would, by all means, take him back home. He didn't want that. Especially when he was 999999999999999999999999.99% sure he would get a title of his own. And that was the Dollars Leader. He didn't want it exposed, not yet.

He couldn't go out of the city too because it would be obvious that if they couldn't find him in his apartment, they would had gone out to the city. They wouldn't give up, no matter what. His fault for not being careful. It was because he got attacked by a few gang members that he could deal with, his parents was angered because he almost got a scratch.

"Oi, Mikado, you fine there?" Kida asked and Mikado snapped from his thinking.

"Me? Yeah, I'm alright," Mikado said.

"Maybe we should stop here," Kida said. The blond closed his book and turned to the raven.

"Maybe we should," Mikado said.

"Have you heard about Dollars?"

"Hm, no."

"Looks like they are playing a game. The leader didn't started it but it seemed it was started by someone close to the leader. They say if anyone could guess or capture the leader - they would be given a reward. Hey, Mikado, do you want it?"

That's right, Kida didn't even know he was the Dollars leader. Oh well, it seemed fun to mess with him sometimes. Wait what? No, no, no, **NO**! Mikado, daddy's actions were getting into your head again. Jeez, whatever. It was daddy's fault that he sometimes treated this life as a game and the people as his toys. Eww, no... But then again...

"Who am I kidding," Kida said. "Course you won't go towards that kind of danger will you?"

"Of course I won't," Mikado said. "Hey Kida, do you know who actually sent the message?"

"Someone with the user name Kufuutarou."

He knew it! His parents were on him! This was bad not only they invaded his private life they invaded his second life too!

"Ne, Masaomi, let's just go to bed."


	2. The Games Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ain't a daddy kink. This story was written before that kink even became popular. Gah, it's weird writing it now.

In school he had been extra careful than before. More careful than when he was hiding himself for being the Dollars leader, more careful than when he was targeted for his bounty. Of course papa beat the person who targeted him. And daddy had made him transfer schools. Again. One word to describe his parents was overprotective. Oh joy.

Anri had gone on a sick day. Of course he knew the real reason. Anri was Saika's holder after all. Daddy warned him about her, about how those people were killed. _Meh,_ probably they were worth to be killed. Like Masaomi who warned about the troubles in Ikebukuro, he didn't listen. Even if it was his parents he would rather rebel all of it. Because... why again? Oh right, because he also had a piece of daddy's insanity.

It was horrible. One moment he was this nice guy and the other he was just insane. Like father like son. The insane him was usually when he was the Dollars Leader. He did random stuff with power. Just proved that he was his daddy's son.

Mikado and Masaomi were walking down their normal path again. Mikado secretly glanced here and there to make sure no one suspicious was on to him.

"Mikado are you going to stay in my place again?" the blond asked.

"No, I think I shouldn't be there for too long," Mikado said. He needed to be out of sight for a while and if he went to Masaomi's house for another two days straight it would become obvious. At the corner of his eye he saw a man wearing a coat. Oh god, looks like he had to do some dirty work. He couldn't be seen in an exposed area though.

Masaomi looked at him before he said; "You know Mikado, you're a really cute-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to buy something. I have to hurry up to this grocery store, you go ahead. Bye Masaomi!"

What the Yellow Scarves leader had to say was kind of important. For some reason Mikado couldn't bring himself up on listening what he had to say. What a jerk he is. So was his papa. He knew that Masaomi was the leader of the Yellow Scarves. That information was given straight from his papa. Of course, like daddy, papa warned about Masaomi too.

Kida Masaomi created the Yellow Scarves when he was just in middle school. That itself proved that people couldn't underestimate children's abilities. Especially his. Let's see the overview now.

Masaomi was the leader of one of the most dangerous gangs in Ikebukuro.

Anri possessed the most dangerous sword in existence.

And Mikado himself is the leader of the most well known mysterious group. The one with it's action couldn't be fully monitored.

Enough blabbering. It was time for some dirty work.

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

Mikado was inside an abandoned factory. He followed the routes where it was dark so no one could see him. He saw the man in the coat walking in and glanced around. The man stopped in front of a barrel and tried to find him.

"Looking for me?" Mikado said, appearing in front of him. "Quick question - why did you follow me?"

The man was shocked for a second before he said nothing.

"Tell me now," Mikado demanded. "Who sent you?"

There was no response and Mikado sighed. "It was daddy right? Daddy sent you, didn't he?"

Again there was no response. Mikado raised a brow and the man took out a piece of paper. Mikado, being the insane person in his current state looked at him again. "Did you sign the contract?" He asked.

The man nodded in response and put down the paper on the barrel.

Mikado stared at him with blue eyes. With no hesitation he stabbed the man's arm with a pen. His face was emotionless, he was not in the mood for doing dirty work right now and then.

Of course like a sane person's reaction, the man in the coat screamed in pain.

Mikado took out the piece of paper that was now covered in blood. "So he did sent you. You do know that forming a contract with one of my parents is dangerous enough but this contract has both of their names on it. Do you want to die that badly?" he asked before he plunged out the pen and stabbed it in the man's arm. "I'll be fair. You will have a quick death."

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

A bloody mess. That was what it was. You couldn't do a clean job with a pen you know. The guy was supposed to know what was going on for him. Forming a contract with those two was insane and dealing with him would probably mean immobility, concussion or death. He had been nice to the guy by giving him a quick death. That was not how his daddy taught him though.

He heard a cell phone rang. It was in the coat. So the guy was told to be messenger. Mikado looked at the number and answered the call.

 _"Ah, Mika-chan! I am glad to know you're there!"_ his daddy's voice was on the other side of the line. _"So how is my lackey? Is he sleeping?"_

"Your messenger's dead. Quick death," Mikado said.

 _"You're getting soft,"_ daddy said. There was a brief moment of silence before; _"That's my Mika-chan! So how was school?"_

"Made me paranoid," Mikado put it simply.

_"Good to know. I was worried since you were hanging out with a gang leader and a girl who could possess other people!"_

"Well I am also a gang leader to the one of the most well known and deadliest online organization," Mikado said. "And thank you for the bounty."

_"Your welcome. Made things more exciting doesn't it?"_

"It sure did daddy. Is papa with you?"

 _"Nope, he's out. He still has work,"_ daddy said happily.

"I see," the Dollars leader said.

 _"Mika-chan, don't think you can escape,"_ his daddy warned. _"We will find you. And you will go back home. Whether you like it or not."_

"I know."

_"Then why don't you just go back home?"_

"Because it's a game," Mikado told his daddy. "That's how you treat life here in Ikebukuro, right daddy? If I surrender now it would be **Game Over** for me - why don't I just play to the fullest first then you can take me home?"

 _"Playing a game with your daddy now, eh? You will lose Mika-chan,"_ daddy said.

"We will see about that daddy."

_"72 hours, if we can capture you before then it would be your lost."_

"Is that a handicap?"

_"Take it or leave it."_

"Deal," Mikado said. "And daddy?"

_"Yes, Mika-chan?"_

"Good night. Tell papa I said good night to him too."

 _"Alright,"_ daddy said. _"Sleep tight Mika-chan~!"_

"You too daddy!" Mikado said with a smile. He hung up and threw the phone away. Daddy had agreed to play. Now he must be a good player and obey no rules.

But first things first, he needed a place to stay.


	3. The Headless Rider

Mikado had regretted it not to stay in Kida's apartment. That day was a Saturday and like daddy had said; 72 hours. That handicap was troubling him. It was a strategy to make the search easier. If he stayed in one place, he would be easily found. Papa was good at memorizing places in Ikebukuro so he would be toasted if he stayed in one place for too long.

Daddy was manipulative. Of course, Mikado hated it sometimes to know that he was adopted by those two. His parents were nice and he did not care if they were two men but if those two disagree on one thing their fight could destroy a house. And that's why daddy bought a mansion in Saitama. All in all, he loved them dearly and couldn't bring himself hating those two.

The mansion in Saitama was supposed to be a safe house for him. His parents took care of him until he was capable of taking care of his own. Course his aunts were to keep him company but then something unexpected happened. He ran away from the mansion to an old ran-down apartment in Ikebukuro.

Probably he was bored with life in front of a computer screen or he just wanted to meet Masaomi again. Masaomi was his only friend in Saitama, his parents didn't know about him though. They only knew him as the leader of The Yellow Scarves.

"Oh, Mikado-kun, you're up," Shinra said when he opened the door. "Just to check on you. Breakfast is ready, you should eat before you go."

" _Hai_ ," Mikado told.

"Good, I'll just leave you to get ready."

He closed the door and Mikado kicked his legs to the side of the bed.

Last night was already late, he couldn't go back to his old apartment and the abandoned factory where that man was killed was also out of question. It was a coincidence that he had ran into Celty who was trying to escape a few bikers and it was late at night so Mikado couldn't remember what he did. All he remembered was that he was standing in front of a pile of bikes and behind him was a pile of the bikers' bodies. Then, he thought he asked Celty for a place to stay and ended up in their guest room.

"Thanks for the meal," Mikado said after eating his breakfast.

"No problem," Shinra said. "I think I will watch TV."

The doctor hurried to sit on the sofa and turned on the TV while he helped Celty to clean up. Not that she ate anything.

『Mikado, what were you doing last night?』

Mikado saw the text and laughed nervously.

"I was running home late, I guess. But then I remembered that I couldn't go back to my apartment because I forgot to pay the rent," he lied the last part. Celty would freak out if she knew who his parents were. "Is there something wrong, Celty-san?"

The dullahan typed immediately. 『Nothing, just last night. Do you remember what you were doing?』

"Mostly blurry though," he told. "It was late at night, I always tend to forget what I was doing."

『I see...』

"Did I said something weird last night, Celty-san?"

『No, but I think you should stay a little longer. Your uniform from last night was actually covered in blood』

Mikado tried not to be shocked. He brushed it off and said; "It's okay, I have a spare in my bag. I would try to find a place today for tomorrow."

『Mikado, did you brought everything with you in that school bag of yours?』

"My casual clothes and my uniform," Mikado informed. "My school supplies and laptop too. So I should be able to go."

『Okay but could you leave your bloody uniform here?』

Mikado looked at her for a moment before nodding. He didn't remember what actually happened that night anyway.

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

After Mikado left, Celty immediately grabbed Mikado's uniform that he left in the guest room. The uniform was not tattered but there was blood spatter all over it. Mikado didn't seem to notice about it last night. It was like he was comfortable with it. Sleep deprived could be one of the possibilities why he was like that last night. In fact, last night....

"Celty!" Shinra yelled from the living room.

Celty grabbed onto Mikado's uniform and ran to Shinra.

"Celty, do you know about this?"

In the TV there was a report about three murdered men and sixteen injured. They were bikers of Toramaru, the ones who were chasing after her bounty.

"Celty, what happened?" Shinra asked.

Celty took out her phone and quickly typed in: 『I didn't kill them.』

"I didn't asked you about that-"

『Mikado.』

"Eh?" Shinra scratched his head and Celty showed him a footage that she erased on the camera by the street.

The video showed Mikado carrying a school bag. His uniform was bloody already - that could be noted - and he was just crossing the street. Celty was passing by with the bikers behind her and Mikado somehow stayed still and dashed to the bikers.

"Does this kid have a death wish?!" Shinra yelled.

Celty smacked his head and gestured to tell him to be quiet.

There was static and in the end Mikado was standing in between a pile of bodies and black and white patterned bikes.

Shinra looked at Celty and asked her as she was the witness, "How did he do it?"

『His bare hands... and also a sharp broken metal end from a street sign.』

"A street sign? Sounds like the style of a person I know," Shinra commented. "Anyways I have to ask-"

『No use, Mikado doesn't remember anything. Because you came in late last night you didn't saw him wearing this.』

Celty lifted Mikado's tattered uniform and Shinra looked at it. The underground doctor took the clothing and observed it, giving Celty a glance, "You think Mikado-kun isn't human?'

『Probably.』

"Maybe he is superhuman," the doctor concluded. "I think I would inspect this. I may have to go down to the lab though."


	4. The Emotionless Idol

Ikebukuro was a large city, Mikado knew the right ways to stay undetected. There were times he hid among the crowd and there were times he avoided them. His parents stood out in a large crowd no matter what so it was easy for him to run if they saw them but those two always found a way.

Dollars were now hectic on the reward of finding their leader. It wasn't easy since Dollars was colorless. There were ones who gave up and there were ones who set their hearts on the specific goal. He smiled inwardly, it was fun. He was enjoying his game so much. A normal person would be a little off but Mikado wasn't normal. He enjoyed being in dangerous situations. It was some sort of a fetish that he had inherited.

Walking down the street he avoided the attention. He hadn't explored all of Ikebukuro yet, he had spent his time in Saitama because the only place his parents were sure he could be safe was there. His aunts knew he ran away and they informed his parents, of course. To his parents it was a one sided agreement that he had stayed in Ikebukuro.

One of the good things were that the family of three were in one location, the other was that his parents could see him more often than before.

The bad thing was the dangers in Ikebukuro. With coloured gangs, inhumanity and more weird stuff going on.

All his parents wanted was to know that he was safe. It was the one condition his parents had told him if he stayed. Mikado purposely wanted to involve himself into danger. Rebellious from his papa and the insanity was from his daddy. There other traits he could mention but he didn't want to list them all.

Right now Mikado had to concentrate on a place to stay for the night. He didn't had much time until tomorrow. He knew he would lose in this game of his so the day after tomorrow had became his deadline. His parents rented an apartment somewhere in the city since they were informed that he was in Ikebukuro.

The conditions for him to stay was to be safe from all dangers, true, but right on the first day there he had met the rumoured Headless Rider. Then there was this whole commotion about Dollars. During the meeting they were watching him and his daddy found it amusing. They warned him not to get more involved after the meeting.

Course then there was cases about the Slasher killings and the Yellow Scarves trying to find out who the Dollars leader was. And a few days ago it was the time when he was cornered by Blue Squares. All of them ended up badly injured and was sent to the hospital but his parents didn't let it go easily. Because of that one single attack he was told to go home immediately.

His parents had lived in that apartment they rented for almost a year, he knew that he would have to live together with them there. If he was lucky. If not, he would had to be off somewhere else but this time with his parents watching over him.

The street was filled with high pitch squealing. Mikado covered his ears. Sounds of fangirling, they were too much that it would make his ears bleed. Off to main topic, he needed a place to stay-

Wait a minute.

Mikado paused and saw a group off teenage girls running towards one direction before they were stopped because of security. The raven ran to the other side where he saw a familiar brunet from a distance. Ignoring the security, Mikado ran to the man in subject.

The brunet was in his early 20s and had a tall and skinny frame. He about to enter his van but then paused when the young raven stood in front of him. Behind the teen, security was chasing him.

"Mika-chan?"

"Kasuka-san, please not the nickname," Mikado said.

Security paused and Kasuka told them to go away.

"Mika, why are you here?" The man asked the gang leader.

"I need a place to stay," Mikado said.

Kasuka, being the emotionless actor he really was, nodded. "Get in the van, we are going into the studio first though."

The ride was quiet. Mikado and Kasuka was on the back seat, where both of them were sitting next to each other.

"Before I ask further questions, whose side are you on?" Mikado asked. "You must heard about it right? That they are looking for me."

"You ran away," Kasuka said.

"Yes, I did. And now I am trying to escape even though I know it is impossible."

"So you did start a game with Izaya-nii," Kasuka said. "Shizuo-nii wasn't really happy when he told me."

"My bad then," the teen said.

Heiwajima-Orihara-Ryuugamine Mikado was the leader of Dollars and the adopted son of Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo. At the same time the nephew of Heiwajima Kasuka also known as the idol Hanejima Yuuhei. Also his twin aunts too. He was the son of the two most dangerous men in Ikebukuro so if his action were unbelievable then so be it.

"So, will you let me stay?" Mikado asked him, pleading.

Kasuka maintaining an emotionless face nodded. "You can stay until tomorrow if you like."

"But if I stay in one place for far too long-"

"They won't notice. Shizuo-nii thinks I am on his side, but for now I am on your side since you seem to know what you're doing," Kasuka said.

"Thank you Uncle Kasuka," he said.

"But I need payment," the man warned his nephew. "Turning my back against Shizuo-nii is already a death wish but letting you stay and not telling your parents is suicide. I need my share in this and my pay for this isn't money."

Mikado gulped, only wondering what would happen to him in the future.


	5. The Stolen Pudding

Mikado and Kasuka went to Kasuka's house by using his car he parked in the studio. Once they arrived Mikado immediately set out to make Kasuka dinner.

"You know you don't have to do that Mika-chan," Kasuka said.

"No, no, I insist," the blue eyed teen said.

"Whatever you do, that won't change my mind on your payment," Kasuka told as he sat down on the dining table. "But real food for once isn't bad."

"You really need to eat something other than ramen sometimes uncle," Mikado said as he chopped some vegetables. "And chocolate pudding isn't the only dessert in the world."

"You're right. There are a lot of flavours of pudding in this world,I cannot just maintain to eat only one," the brunet said emotionlessly.

"That's not the point," Mikado said. The teen opened the fridge and saw the fridge full of chocolate pudding. Kasuka usually had some friends over and they cooked for him that was why he had some ingredients in the kitchen. But when this man wasn't with his friends he ate ramen for dinner and chocolate pudding for dessert.

Mikado searched through the refrigerator, why does this man keep the ingredient far way back, his elbow hit a pudding container and it rolled on the floor. The teen paused and crouched down to grab the container.

"Hey, Uncle Kasuka," Mikado said attracting the idol's attention. "When did you went to papa's and daddy's apartment?"

He held on the pudding container that clearly showed written on black permanent marker;

**_Mine._ **   
**_Don't eat._ **   
**_-Shizuo_ **

Kasuka looked at Mikado with an emotionless face and said; "Please do not tell Shizuo-nii."

"Uncle..." Mikado sighed.

"Oh, too late," Kasuka said as he turned on the TV.

Mikado didn't want to watch, he only heard the sounds of street signs being thrown on the road and with daddy avoiding everything that was thrown. Oh god, not again.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Yup, that was his papa alright. There was a crash, another vending machine crashed on a wall it seemed.

"Come on Shizu-chan, you really are slow."

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU EAT **_MY_** PUDDING!"

Kasuka turned the TV off and his nephew sighed. How did his parents able to keep their marriage was one of the world's greatest mysteries.

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

"Thank you for dinner Mika-chan," Kasuka said as he ate papa's pudding.

"Don't worry about it," Mikado said, cleaning up.

"Mika-chan would make a good wife," Kasuka said. "It was just a shame that Mika-chan is too busy being a gang leader."

"I told you before, uncle, I am not a girl," Mikado said, blushing. "Besides for me being Dollars' leader doesn't mean anything."

"You are young Mika-chan and leading the strongest gang in Ikebukuro is big," the brunet said eating the chocolate pudding.

"So are the Yellow Scarves," Mikado said, washing dishes.

"Their leader was... hm, who was it? Shizuo-nii mentioned his name before," the idol said. "Ah, Kida Masaomi was it?"

"Yes," Mikado said.

"The same person who commanded his gang to shoot Shizuo-nii?"

Mikado paused, letting the tap ran with water. That was right... Masaomi told them to shoot papa. But that didn't mean he was an enemy right? Masaomi wasn't thinking thoroughly with that decision. Besides those actions, they were-

"All in the past," Mikado said.

Kasuka stared at Mikado for a while. "Come to think of it, Kida-san is attending Raira too right?"

"Yeah."

"And are you two in the same class?"

"....Yes."

"So that's why you're overprotective of him!" Kasuka said, remaining emotionless. "You _LIKE_ him!"

Mikado's face flushed in red, "No, it's not that! Masomi's just my friend! And you should show more expression when you are exclaiming things!"

"And _you_ , Mika-chan, should be more of a coward. The whole world who doesn't know you are the Dollars leader and the son of the two most dangerous men in Ikebukuro see you as an innocent weakling," Kasuka said. "It is all in the act Mika-chan, we only give what they want to see."

"Well played uncle, was that in a script?"

"Yes. Oh, and Mika."

"Hm?"

"About your payment, tomorrow you have to follow me to work."

And thus, Mikado broke a plate.


	6. The Unfair Payment

The studio was, admittedly, too large. Mikado was sitting down on a chair in Kasuka's dressing room with Kasuka sitting next to him, holding a magazine. Kasuka, or Yuuhei, was on the job today and as payment for letting him stay for two nights in his house, Mikado had to follow his uncle to work.

"Mika-chan, you shouldn't be tense," Kasuka said smiling. Oh yeah, Kasuka only showed a lot of emotions on his job. "There's nothing to worry about, the staff is okay with you here."

"Uncle, you know I am not comfortable no matter how many times you told me," Mikado said.

The door flung open and a woman in her 20s came in. "Ah, Yuuhei-kun, I hope you are ready."

"Yes I am, Hoshino-san." Kasuka stood up and nodded. "Mika, this is my stylist, Hoshino Arika."

Mikado stood up and bowed.

"Such a polite young man," Hoshino said. "It's rare to see them these days. So, is he your son?"

"No. This is my nephew, his name is Mikado."

Hoshino looked at him with sparkling eyes, "He's so cute! Ne, ne Mikado-chan what year are you in?"

"Ah, s-second year in high school," Mikado said.

"EH?! You look nothing more than fifteen!" Hoshino exclaimed. She scrolled her eyes up and down Mikado's body. "Hmm... yes.. I see now. I guess that you're just short. Your measurements are a little below than an average second year high school student."

_She knows my measurements just by looking at me?!_

"Anyway," Kasuka said. "Currently Mika-chan's parents are busy and Mika-chan had to stay under my care for a while. Since I don't want to leave Mika-chan alone in the house I brought him to work."

"Sorry for causing trouble," Mikado said.

"Ah, no, it's no trouble at all!" Hoshino said. "But I never knew that Yuuhei-kun has a cute nephew like you! You should talk about him more!"

Kasuka laughed, "I guess Mika-chan have a chance of being an idol too, huh?"

"Of course he does!" The stylist said. "A cute face like that couldn't be found everyday! If only I have spare clothes and Mikado-chan could do modelling too!"

Mikado looked fazed, "Modelling?"

"Yes, Yuuhei-kun's job today is modelling," Hoshino said. "He is going to be on the front cover of a magazine again, today is his photo shoot. Usually front covers of magazines photo shoots always clash in a day, so today we would be busy!"

"Is that so... I hope I won't get in the way," the blue eyed boy said.

"Ah, you're so kind~!" the stylist said hugging him. "And with that face too... AH! If only I knew Yuuhei-kun have a kind hearted cute boy like Mikado-chan, I would really design you some clothes and you would be modelling today!"

"For a front cover? That won't be possible," Mikado said, his face flushed.

"Don't say impossible Mikado-chan, you are really cute inside and out!"

Mikado glanced at Kasuka who was enjoying the scene. What the Dollars leader didn't know was that his uncle recorded everything.

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

Camera lights flashed in the dark room. Mikado and Hoshino stood behind the photo set-up, watching Kasuka from a distance. Mikado looked at his uncle who was doing his job in passion. He could see that his uncle was enjoying his job. Under the spotlight, Mikado would consider his uncle beautiful.

"You can see it, can't you?" Hoshino said, facing the teen. "Yuuhei-kun's excitement."

"Yes," Mikado said asnhe nodded.

"He does his job in passion and he enjoyed it no matter how tired he was," Hoshino said. "Say, Mikado-chan, how come are you related to Yuuhei-kun?"

"I am his brother's son," Mikado told.

"I see, Yuuhei-kun has a brother huh," Hoshino said. "Mikado-chan, are you involved with gangs?"

"With what?" Mikado said looking at her with large blue eyes.

"Never mind!" Hoshino said. "Such an innocent pure mind you have!" She began hugging him again.

"Mika," Kasuka called as he walked to him and the stylist.

"Done already?" Mikado asked.

"Yes, I still have to attend something later though," the brunet told. "Now they have to move on the next photo shoot."

"I see, let's go now-" Mikado's sentence was cut when there was a scream.

"TROUBLE! TROUBLE!" A girl said running inside.

"Oi, Miyamura, what's going on?" Hoshino asked.

"Hoshino-san, the model that was hired cannot come today!"

"Eh, how about the extras?"

"All of them cannot be contacted!"

Hoshino sighed.

Mikado agreed that it was troublesome for her since she was the stylist. He didn't notice it before but Kasuka was staring at him.

"Hoshino-san, can we use my nephew?" The idol asked innocently.

"EH?!" Mikado screamed.

Hoshino blinked before her eyes sparkled, "You're right! The clothes are his measurements!"

"W-wha?"

"You heard me Mikado-chan," she turned to her assistant. "Miyamura, take Mikado-chan here for a change!"

"Okay!" Miyamura responded.

Mikado took a few steps back, "N-no..."

Miyamura smiled wickedly and somehow tied Mikado up. Even with struggle the assistant was able to put him over her shoulder and ran to the dressing room.

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

Kasuka and Hoshino was waiting outside the dressing room. Mikado was still inside, refusing to go out. Without a doubt he hated that moment, it was embarrassing, really embarrassing.

"Uncle..."

"Oh, you're done Mika?" Kasuka asked.

"Yes, but..." Mikado came out behind the curtains. "Why am I...."

"KYAAAAA MIKA-CHAN IS SO CUTE~!" Hoshino said, jumping and hugging him.

Mikado was wearing a girl's Raira uniform. The teen blushed crimson. It felt weird, the skirt was too short! How could girls be okay with their legs exposed and even if he wore black stockings it wasn't enough to make him feel comfortable.

Kasuka laughed and Mikado blushed more, if it was possible.

"Sh-shut up uncle!" He yelled as Hoshino let him go.

"But Mika-chan, you really are cute," Kasuka complimented. "You really do fit as a girl."

"Shut up! I thought I was never to cross dress in a uniform ever again!"

Kasuka ruffled his hair, complimenting how cute he was and how he fit to be a wife.

"This, this is just _last time!_ " Mikado yelled.

Hoshino looked at Kasuka curiously, "Like last time?"

"There was this one time he had to wear a girl's middle school uniform," Kasuka said.

"Shut up!" Mikado said. "It was because my clothes were wet and the only dry one's were Mairu's!'

Miyamura came into the room and smiled, "Mika-san, good to know you're ready. Now we have to do something with your hair."

"M-Mika?"

"Yes, Mika, that's your name," Kasuka said. "Besides it would be bad to actually tell the world that you are a boy so we changed your name to a girl's."

"You... what???"

"You heard me," Kasuka said.

"Now Mika-san, you're getting your hair done!"

"NOOOOOO!"

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

"I told you that Mikado-chan would fit as a model," Hoshino said to Kasuka.

Camera lights flashed and the photographer told Mikado to do another pose. Mikado, without a choice just did what he was told.

"Raira is one of the best schools in Ikebukuro and the whole of Tokyo, of course they had to make a front cover to promote the school," Kasuka said. "And Mika isn't all that bed with modelling."

"So..." Hoshino said. "Your brother's son?"

"Yes," Kasuka replied.

"You never mentioned him before," the stylist told. "You should, you know, it should bring good luck. Look at Mikado-chan over there."

"I don't have to mention him," Kasuka told. "You would be shocked if you knew. The whole city knows him anyway."

"Another idol?"

"You could say that." _Besides, it's hard to believe that a Shinjuku informant and a loan shark would have a child like Mika-chan._


	7. The Failed Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kida is going to confess to his childhood crush but two people decided to intrude(?)

Masaomi was troubled. He tried to contact Mikado and he couldn't find him. That Friday he was about to confess to the raven that he was interested in him but he ran off and he never saw him since.

The blond had to admit, being a gang leader was hard. And trying to confess that you were in love with your best friend was harder. Mikado was innocent and sweet, if he knew that Kida lead a coloured gang then he would most definitely avoid him. Besides, Mikado was weak, he did not know how to fight.

On Saturday he had fulfilled his duties as the leader of Yellow Scarves. Last year was bad, he was so determined on finding the Dollars leader and the result was all negative. Since Dollars were colorless it was hard to know how they were. In the end he had called off the search and claimed it was impossible. Maybe the leader wasn't in Ikebukuro.

He could ask Izaya but that man's prices were unbelievable.

Saturday was for his duties, Sunday was for his Mika.

If he was going to confess to Mikado he had to do it in person. So he went to Mikado's apartment, to his shock his ran down apartment was empty.

"Ah, are you searching for Ryuugamine-kun?" The old landlord lady asked. "I am afraid on Friday night his parents came and packed all of his belongings. Ryuugamine-kun moved out to live with his parents now."

Moved? Why didn't Mikado told him that? Was he going to move out of Ikebukuro?

He didn't know fully...

Monday came, the most torturous day of the week, when everyone wished they had done their work on the weekends. Mikado seemed to be not present. It had troubled him. Maybe Mikado did moved out of Ikebukuro...

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

"Mikado, today is the deadline right?" Kasuka asked. "Are you sure you want to spend your last moments in school?"

"Yes," Mikado replied. "Stop refusing, I'm running late already."

"It's hard being an idol Mika-chan," Kasuka said. He parked his car in front of the school. Mikado went out and told his thanks and Kasuka turned the engine off.

"Kasuka?"

"You are late, better yet I make up an excuse why."

And now, Mikado was walking down the hall with people sticking their heads out of the doors because the infamous Hanejima Yuuhei was tailing him to class.

When Mikado opened the door to his classroom.

"Ryuugamine-kun, you are late-" his sensei paused for a while until the whole class screamed;

"HANEJIMA YUUHEI?!"

"Sorry I am late sensei," Mikado said.

"Me too, I apologize," Kasuka said, acting like he was on the job.

"A-ah, H-Hanejima-san, t-t-there's no need to apologize!" Mikado's sensei said raising both of her hands.

"Mikado-kun was sick for the past two days and he was supposed to be resting today, but Mikado insisted that he should go to school so please don't be harsh on him today," Kasuka said in one breath.

"Y-yes, that is understandable," sensei said. "You may go to your seat now Ryuugamine-san."

Mikado walked to his seat, people's eyes were only at either two directions; him or the infamous idol standing at the door.

"Also, sensei," Kasuka said.

Everyone looked at the idol and Mikado got to his seat.

"Please take care of Mika, he is a really important family member."

The class screamed and Mikado blushed.

"Kasuka!"

"See you later Mika-chan."

_You dumb ass!_

**°•ิ.•ஐஇLUNCHஇஐ•.•ิ°**

Mikado sighed deeply, finally he could relax...

Four hands slammed on the table.

...never mind...

"Ryuugamine-kun!" Horimiya said. "What is Yuuhei-kun to you?!"

"He's a distant relative," Mikado said.

"But class pres," Murasaki said. "TELL US MORE!"

"Please, he's just a distant relative. He takes care of me sometimes," Mikado told.

"You're so lucky Ryuugamine-kun! Now you're more popular than before!" Murasaki exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't know?!" Horimiya said. "You, Kida-kun and Sanohara-san, you three were known as the Raira Trio."

"Raira-"

"The Raira Trio," Murasaki said. "Kida-kun is known as the attractive womanizer, Sanohara-san as the mysterious beautiful one and you are the kind, sweet and innocent one!"

"So this is what you two think of us," Mikado asked, arching a brow.

"Not only the two of us..." Murasaki said. "BUT THE WHOLE SCHOOL!"

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

Shinra was in the lab, checking out the possibilities that Mikado had. Celty told him that he used his bare hands and killed three people. More to that, accidentally.

The doctor identified Mikado'a blood. It seemed normal, but what was so different about him? Maybe because of his parental genes? That was it!

Shinra immediately got his blood into a DNA test, if he knows who Mikado's parents were he could check their background and know what made Mikado superhuman. The machine ran, it took five minutes before the result popped up on the screen.

"Okay, Mikado-kun, let's see who you actually are."

When the results popped up, Shinra checked his eyes right. He rubbed them a few times. It was wrong right?

He froze a few minutes before screaming. The screen clearly states;

** Orihara Izaya & Heiwajima Shizuo. **

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

"The Raira... Trio?" Masaomi asked. He did not know that he was even that popular. Anri was on another sick day, he wondered what kind of disease this girl had.

"That's what they call us," Mikado said. "Uncle Kasuka also mentioned it once but I had never actually paid attention on what he was going to tell me."

"I didn't know you had an uncle."

"Uncle Kasuka is my papa's younger brother," Mikado said. Mikado called his dad 'papa'? Well that was just cute. "He is also known as Hanejima Yuuhei."

"Eh?! I thought you said that he was just a distant relative," , Masaomi exclaimed.

"That's a lie."

_And how many other lies had you told me?_

Masaomi paused for a second. "Mikado, why are you using this route?"

"What do you mean Masaomi, stop the nonsense," Mikado said.

"Why didn't you tell me that you moved from your apartment?"

Mikado stopped his tracks, looking at Masaomi who was a few steps behind him.

"Masaomi..."

"Well?"

Mikado didn't answer. The wind was the only thing that they heard and Masaomi had enough. Grabbing Mikado's wrists he slammed the shorter boy on a wall. "Mikado, answer me," the blond demanded.

"Masaomi? Why do you care?" Blue eyes narrowed at him.

"You are a idiot sometimes, aren't you?" His face was close to Mikado's. He leaned in and Mikado seemed to be confused by the action, "Mikado, I lov-"

**_BANG!_ **

It was too quick, he couldn't thought of what had happened. Mikado had pushed him down on the floor. He sat up and stood, where in front of him were two people he knew: Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya.

Izaya was playing with his dagger, swirling it in between his fingers like a toy while Shizuo had found another street sign.

"Yo, Kida-kun, don't want to start a fight. Just hand over Ryuugamine Mikado and we would be going," Izaya said.

"Izaya... why do you want him?" Masaomi demanded.

"Oh nothing, just personal issues," Izaya said. " _Really_ personal, that I won't even sell that kind of information to anyone."

"Then why is Heiwajima Shizuo involved?"

"Me?" Shizuo said. "Shit happens kid. And thanks to you I got shot."

"Now, now, Shizu-chan, this is not the time for fighting," Izaya said. "We have to bring Mikado back remember?"

"Not on my watch!" Masaomi exclaimed.

"Gonna bring up your gang leader skills, Kida Masaomi?" Shizuo said. "How are you going to explain yourself to your friend?"

"Masaomi?"

Masaomi paused when Mikado called his name. He didn't face the shorter male, he shook it off and faced his opponents. Right now he had to defend Mikado. The only place he could tell Mikado to run was behind them which was nothing more but a dead end! And because of Shizuo, his confession to his sweet innocent Mika was ruined!

"Mikado, I..." he trailed off without facing the one he loved.

"Oh shush," Izaya said. "At the end of the day, he would be coming with us and we won't let anything stop us, no matter what it will take. Even if it was to mean to kill you."

Why was everything getting faster these days?

A pen got it's way past him and stabbed Orihara Izaya on the neck.

_WHAT THE HELL?! A_ _**PEN** _ _?!_

"Now is not the time for fights." Masaomi turned around to see Mikado, eyes cold and sharp staring at Izaya and Shizuo. On his left hand, he had another pen. Did Mikado just threw a pen and stabbed the neck of the great Orihara Izaya?!

"Mikado? What's wrong with you?" He asked the boy.

"Masaomi, sorry," he said as he walked to the two adults. Did he had a death wish?!?!

"Oi, Mikado you're not handing yourself over are you?!"

Izaya was staring down at Mikado who only looked blankly at him. On his neck, the blue pen was still stucked there with the blue ink had mixed with blood, it was trailling down his neck. The sides of Izaya's lips twitched and he was then smiling, launching himself to Mikado and began to... hug him?

"My Mika-baby had grown up into a fine boy!" Izaya exclaimed, strangling the teen.

_Mika-baby?_

"I already told you that killing my friends was not an option," Mikado said emotionlessly.

"Oi, don't be so emotionless! You're being like Kasuka!" Shizuo said.

_Mikado's uncle?_

"Sorry about the pen..." Mikado pouted with a hint of guilt.

"Don't worry about it!" Izaya said. "This is just proof that you care about me so much!"

"And you're earlier than I expected," Mikado said.

"Izaya figured that you would be expecting us later so he decided to approach you after school," Shizuo said.

"Still, you lost the game!"

_Game?_

"And you worried us too! I cannot believe you are friends with a Slasher and gang leader!" Izaya scolded like a worried mother(?).

"That too, I am sorry."

"Don't worry Mika-baby, Iza-mama and Shizu-papa forgives you!"

_Iza-mama? Shizu-papa?_

_Kami-sama._

"Really?" Mikado said looking at them with innocent eyes.

"Really," Shizuo said. "I'm alright with all your conditions and I am fine with everything. But when I SAW **SOMEONE** THAT HAD TRIED TO TOUCH YOU I kind of threw a sign without thinking."

"Hm, Mika-baby is too seductive. Maybe it's time we have another round of the talk?" Izaya said casually.

"No way, we did that last time and it left him sleep-murdering!" Shizuo exclaimed.

_Sleep-murdering? Is there such a thing?_

"Papa? Daddy? Can we just go home?" Mikado said.

_Papa?_

_Daddy?_

"I think we should," Shizuo said. He turned to Masaomi and glared, "Kida Masaomi, last warning. TOUCH MY SON AGAIN AND YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU ARE DEAD!"

_**Son?** _

"Let's go," Mikado said.

"Wait, Mikado!"

"You're slow aren't you?" Izaya said. "You just won't be out of this so I would just straight forwardly tell you a hint. Heiwajima-Orihara Mikado."

"What?"

Izaya punched him on the stomach and he fell down to the ground. His vision blurred looking at the three people that was in front of him.

"Don't worry, I would have Celty to pick you up."

Mikado. _Just who in the world are you?_


	8. The Discovery

Masaomi woke up on a bed in somewhere he had never been before. He was still in his school uniform and his bag was on the nearby desk. He kicked off his feet to the side of the bed and went for his bag, inside his phone and scarf was still in place.

What happened?

Where was he?

Masaomi sat on the edge of the bed, hands through his blond hair. He had to remember!

Yesterday. Mikado. Izaya. Shizuo.

Yes, yesterday when he was walking back home with Mikado, Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo approached him. What else could he remember?

His head was throbbing. He couldn't be forced to remember. Yesterday... he fainted. What did he heard before that?

『I would have Celty to pick you up』

Celty. Who was she?

He sighed and got on to the bed once more. He wrapped his scarf on his wrist and put his phone on his pocket. He was supposed to be at school but looking at the time it was already too late. He had been unconscious for a few hours... that's right, Mikado. He had to talk to Mikado because he-

"What did you found about Mikado, Shinra-san?!" That voice, he had heard it before.

"I told you! My system was never wrong, not even once!"

"But to have that conclusion..."

Masaomi opened the door slowly and walked out silently. He found himself looking at three people; one was that he recognized as Anri who was sick lately, next was a man wearing a lab coat and the other was the Black Bike. For these kind of people to met in one place... he felt like he was the pawn in one of Izaya's games again.

The man looked at the headless rider who typed in something in her phone.

"I know Celty! Maybe I got it mixed up or something. I should recheck besides, I cannot let an unconfirmed information to be leaked. Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya... it couldn't be that Mikado-kun was their child right? I am sure Mikado just clashed with the both of them during a fight and got all their blood mixed up."

This guy...

"It's true," Masaomi said.

All three heads faced him.

"Oh, you're awake?" the man said.

"Kida-kun?" Anri said, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Same goes to you, Anri-chan," Masaomi said.

『You two know each other?』The headless rider typed in.

Anri nodded, "Kida-kun and I, along with Mikado-kun spend a long time together in school."

"But first things first," Masaomi said, sitting down. "Why am I here? Where am I?"

"You don't know?" the bespectacled man said. "You were kind of injured in an alley. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Just call me Shinra I guess, I am an underground doctor."

"You're a doctor?" Masaomi said.

"Most likely," Shinra said. "I'll get something to drink."

The underground doctor, or so he claimed, stood up and went to the kitchen. Leaving the gang leader with the two girls. Masaomi turned to Anri and immediately asked;

"Anri-chan, why are you here with the headless rider?"

"Kida-kun, sorry but there was something I didn't tell you and Mikado," Anri said. "But anyway the headless rider you said is the same person who brought you here."

"Then are you perhaps Celty?" Masaomi asked.

『 _Hai_ , I am. My name is Celty Sturluson. How did you know my name?』

"Before I fell Izaya told me that he would tell Celty to pick me up," Masaomi said.

"Izaya?"『Izaya?』

Shinra placed a cup on the table and sat next to Celty. "So you are involved too huh? Into Izaya's trap?"

"Aren't we all are?" Masaomi said.

"And I know why you're an important person. You are not ordinary," Shinra said. "That yellow scarf on your wrist stands out you know."

Masaomi didn't flinch, he had his secrets exposed to his best friend and was supposed to be boyfriend if it was revealed to the world, he could care less now.

"Kida-kun?" Anri asked.

"Kida Masaomi, one of the other people in this world that Shizuo hates," Shinra said.

"You know Shizuo personally?" Masaomi asked the doctor.

"We are friends, in middle school," Shinra said. "He also came to me when you commanded your lackeys to get him shot. Isn't that right, Kida Masaomi?"

"I heard that he was involved with Dollars, I didn't thought about it through," Masaomi admitted. He then turned to Celty, "You too, I am sorry to let them chase you."

The people who didn't understood became confused. Kida made a weak smile and then said; "I think I should reintroduce myself. My name is Kida Masaomi, second year at Raira. Leader of he Yellow Scarves, here to make an acquaintance."

"Kida-kun, you're the leader of..." Anri trailed off.

"And you are the Slasher," Masaomi said.

"How do you know?" Anri asked.

"Yesterday, Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo approached me and Mikado," Masaomi said. "At that point they said that they wanted Mikado and I should hand him over. In the end Mikado gave himself up and went with them. Izaya mentioned about the dangers of him being with a Slasher and gang leader."

"Mikado-kun is kidnapped?" Anri said.

『It's not kidnap if he was willing』

There was a silent moment until Masaomi asked an off question, "I was always wondering, why do they call Celty-san the headless rider?"

Celty took off his helmet and that action alone made Kida blinked, "So you really are headless?"

『I have a head actually. But it was hidden by Izaya's ex-secretary so I couldn't find it』

"Celty-san, do you perhaps know Mikado?" Masaomi asked.

"Yes, we do," Shinra answered for her. "In fact, last Saturday he stayed in the guestroom. Mikado had everything packed in his school bag. Before he actually came in with Celty he was walking across the street and unfortunately he was responsible for an... incident."

『Mikado couldn't remember anything, he said he was too sleepy that's why. But the results got three people killed』

"Killed?" Anri said. "The incident a few days ago!"

『Mikado was walking across the street and there was a chase on me. I saw him and he dashed and the next thing was that he was between a pile of bodies and bikes. Then he asked me for a place to stay for the night』

Masaomi was silent. "So that's what they meant with sleep-murdering."

"Sleep-murdering?" The group asked.

"Izaya mentioned that too," Masaomi said.

『Kida-kun. Could you explain to us more about Mikado's... kidnapping?』

"Mikado did what no one in the world dared to do. He stabbed Izaya," Masaomi told.

"Izaya? He got stabbed?! Are we even talking about the same Izaya here?!" Shinra blurted out. "Does Mikado want to commit suicide?!"

"Izaya's happy about it."

"Wha..."

"He smiled and hugged Mikado after stabbing him on the neck with a pen."

Anri blinked, "Kida-kun, say that again."

"Izaya hugged Mikado after the insane guy was stabbed on the neck with a pen," Masaomi recited. "The rest of the points are unclear. I am sorry but Anri, you haven't answered my first question. I know you are the slasher but why?"

Anri looked down, ashamed, "I am not human or monster, I am just a parasite. Controlling Saika was hard for me to handle so I had to ask Celty to help me controlling my powers. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"It's okay, I guess we are even since I didn't tell you about me being a gang leader. Now off to the next question, Celty-san how do you actually know Mikado? And how in the world he is involved with..." Masaomi trailed off.

"I am sorry but we promised not to tell anyone about Mikado's involvement. But I had to admit, I didn't expect him to strong. Up until now, even with his involvement, I know him as a normal person. I think I underestimated his strength," Shinra told. "Mikado-kun said that I couldn't exactly tell you about his role but I would tell you that he was involved with the Dollars meeting."

"The one that happened last year?" Anri asked. "He is involved with Dollars?"

"Not just joined actually," Shinra said. "I have no place to say. But then, what's the use of asking to ourselves."

He doctor stood up and smiled. "If we want answers we should ask them directly."

"Yes, I think we should," Anri said.

"Good, because we're going to Izaya's office. I heard it became more family like," Shinra said. "Kida-kun, you are involved with Izaya's games. You know the way right?"

"Y-yes."

"Good because we are going to use a different route to avoid attraction," Shinra said.

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

"Kida-kun."

"Yes Anri-chan?"

"The last conversation.... it's confusing don't you think."

"I guess it was."

"What would you do if you found Mikado-kun?"

"Anri, there are somethings I wanted to ask Mikado," Masaomi said. "Izaya didn't really say why he wanted Mikado but he gave me a straightforward hint; Heiwajima-Orihara Mikado. Whatever that is."

_I just hope that he is not who I think he is._


	9. The Normal Family

**°•ิ.•ஐஇFROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF MIKADOஇஐ•.•ิ°**

Mikado went in the apartment and part office. He opened the door for his papa who was carrying his daddy bridal style. Besides they didn't want another broken door. Papa laid daddy on the couch and daddy giggled.

"Again, sorry for the pen," Mikado said as he closed the front door.

"Don't worry about it Mika-baby," daddy said.

Mikado smiled and took out some bandage rolls from his bag, placing them on the desk. "I guess I'll help you remove it since we don't want ink to mix with your blood," the teen said.

"I think you should," papa said. "Your daddy here is already an insane maniac, I don't want to have times two."

"Three if you may," daddy said. He laid on the couch and leaned to the side, exposing his stabbed neck. Mikado took out tweezers that he stole from Shinra and pulled out the school stationary. He was out of his mind last time. He didn't meant to do it on purpose but the thought of his best friend getting killed was a nightmare.

"You really are something," Shizuo told. "To do something like this."

"You're the one who inherited me your strength," Mikado reminded.

"But for you to act like this because of that brat, it's the first time," papa told.

"That made me curious too Shizu-papa," Izaya said. "Is Kida-kun really an important toy to you?"

"I guess he is," Mikado said, cleaning the wound.

"Do you like him?" Daddy asked.

"Masaomi and I are only friends," the boy told his parents.

"That is what they all say," papa said. "And I say there is something that is really important; this brat that shot me indirectly."

Mikado took out the bandages and wrapped it around his mother image's neck. "Masaomi, how should I say this, he is my first friend."

"That you chatted online, when you wanted to have a computer," daddy said, trying to sit.

"Our meeting wasn't exactly 'accidental' like you believe it was. He was my first friend and best friend since nursery."

Shizuo choked on air while Izaya coughed. The raven looked at the younger one, "You kept that secret for that long without me noticing?"

Mikado nodded innocently. His papa slouched on the couch next to his daddy and both of them sighed. "This is bad, our son is too smart," his papa said.

"Should he quit Raira and join me to play games then?" Izaya asked his husband.

Mikado's eyes sparkled, "That would be alright."

"No, he has to continue his education to avoid suspicion. But with that brat flirting with him, he is not safe either."

"Masaomi? Why do you think he's interested in me?" Mikado asked.

"You're too innocent," his parents told him at the same time.

"Sometimes I question myself how my son became the leader of the strongest group in Ikebukuro," papa said. "By the way, where were you for the whole weekend? Not until today we can pinpoint your location."

"Ah, eto... the night you ransacked my apartment I stayed with Masaomi-"

"Did he molested you?!" Daddy asked in such worry. "Oh, who am I kidding. Did he do anything weird?"

"No, he didn't. It was a uncomfortable since both of us had to share one bed-"

"You both slept at the same bed?" Papa asked. "I'm going to beat that kid."

"Please refrain yourself from doing so," Mikado said, taking out another pen.

Shizuo sighed, "Izaya, next time we need to make sure our Mika is away from any pens."

"Back to topic, the other two nights I was staying with Uncle Kasuka-"

"WHAT, KASUKA WAS WITH YOU?!" His papa screamed.

"Yes, he was, anyway-"

"Why didn't he tell me?!" Papa shouted again.

"Of course he didn't," Mikado said. "But because of that he got his share of fun. Yesterday I was told to do some modelling so be happy!"

"Eh, my Mika-baby modelling? I never thought of that," Izaya said.

"It was embarrassing!" Mikado said, covering his face. "And it was for a front cover too!"

"Come on, it wasn't that embarrassing-"

"How would you know?! I have to crossdress and become a girl named Mikaela!" Mikado said, blushing.

Izaya looked at Shizuo, "I think I would give my brother-in-law credit for once."

"Hm, Mika-chan in girl's clothing won't be bad..." Shizuo said.

"Shut up, Uncle Kasuka stole your pudding from the fridge!" Mikado said.

"WHAT?! HE DID?!"

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

Izaya closed the door after he saw Mikado sleeping in his room. He went to his own room and joined Shizuo on their bed, "Mika-baby is asleep now."

"Would he be okay?" Shizuo asked.

"Mikado had it all figured out in his brain, he knows what was to come," Izaya told. "Our Mika-baby is smart. He is more manipulative than he thinks."

"Mikado is special Izaya," Shizuo said kissing his husband.

"Of course he is," Izaya said, kissing back. "He is our son after all."

Shizuo stared deep into his eyes before slipping his tongue into Izaya's mouth. He then went on top of the raven, not breaking his gaze. Izaya successfully moaned into the kiss and pushed him away for oxygen.

"I am still injured baka-Shizu," Izaya said.

"And had injuries made us stop doing what we want?" Shizuo asked nipping Izaya's ear.

"I guess not."

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

Izaya woke up facing Shizuo, again. He liked it when he woke up to see a beautiful face.

"Ohayo," Izaya greeted.

"Ohayo," Shizuo said, sitting down.

Izaya pushed him back down and sat on him, giving him a kiss, "Ready for round two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persephone: Holy moly, that was... uh, in the end I would write lemons, oh my god...
> 
> Perseus: Come on Percy, I think we should raise the rating.
> 
> Persephone: You know what? The horrible thing was that I wanted to continue that scene. Oh god, Percy, what happened to me?!
> 
> Perseus: It's okay Percy, you would be fine sister.
> 
> Persephone: Do you think I should continue that scene, brother?
> 
> Perseus: You have to ask the others that Percy.
> 
> Persephone: Fine. But if they agree, you would be my material. But whatever, go call your boyfriend and get fucked.
> 
> Perseus: The hell Percy?
> 
> Persephone: You heard me Percy.


	10. The Real Truth

Masaomi stared at the person who opened the door for them. Right in front of his Mikado was standing right in front of him and the others. Mikado was as he expected, beautiful as the day he had actually been 'kidnapped'.

"Oh, it's you four," Mikado said. "I had been expecting this."

"Mikado-kun?" Shinra said, confused.

"Come in," he said, giving them space to walk in. Mikado closed the door when they all did. Masaomi, on the other hand did not casted his eyes away from Mikado. He really wanted to question the choice of clothing but right now he did not. Maybe he was just too aroused?

They all sat down on the couches and Mikado said;

"If you are here for Izaya I would get you for him."

"No, Mikado, we were actually going to ask Izaya about you!" Anri said in a hurry before Mikado left.

"You all wanted an explanation, unfortunately, I am no good at giving you one. I need both of them to be here, so let me get them, please," Mikado said before he left. "And no matter what, don't follow me."

Masaomi looked around the place. It had been awhile since he visited Izaya's office. It was like the rumours told, his office had became a real living place. It had a kitchen and was extended. It had this family feeling to it.

"AAAAHHHH!" A high pitched voice screamed.

Masaomi and the other three jumped from his seat.

"Was that Mikado?" Shinra asked.

『Is he in trouble?』

"We have to help him!" Masaomi exclaimed.

"But Mikado said that we should stay here no matter what," Anri said.

"Now's not the time Anri, Mikado would be begging for help right now!"

"YOU CANNOT DO THAT EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

All of them were silent for a moment.

"And you are still injured remember?!" His voice was lower than before.

After a few minutes later with weird arguments, Mikado came down stairs with the two most unexpected people ever.

"Izaya?" Shinra asked.

『Shizuo?』

"Ah it's you Celty," Shizuo said, then scooping up Mikado and carrying him all the way down.

"Anri-chan and Kida-kun is here too," Izaya chirped. Masaomi cringed when the informat mentioned his name. He then noticed the bandage around his neck.

"Izaya... why are you here with Shizuo and Mikado?" Shinra asked.

"So sorry but today we are closed, you can stay if you want!" Izaya said ignoring the question. "Shizu-papa, what should we do now?"

"Honestly Izaya, I think we should continue where we left off but in Mikado's current state I guess he won't allow us to," Shizuo said.

Mikado burried his face in Shizuo's chest. "I told you not to do it in the early morning! And plus, daddy was still injured."

Masaomi then noted that Mikado's face was furiously red. How adorable.

"Sorry kid," Shizuo laughed. "I think breakfast then."

"That would be great," Mikado said, slipping from the blond's hands, rushing to the kitchen as if it was natural.

"Oi, Mika-chan! Don't go off on your own!" Shizuo warned.

"Don't worry Shizu-papa, he is capable on doing it on his own!" Izaya said.

Those three.... they were completely ignoring them. Masaomi stared at the three who was trying to process everything in their mind. Yeah, it was hard. He was like that yesterday.

The obvious questions were;

\- Why was Mikado in Izaya's apartment?

\- How come Izaya and Shizuo were not fighting?

\- Who was Mikado's daddy?

\- And what's with Shizu-papa?

Izaya sat down on a sofa and gave off his creepy smirk. "As much as I wanted you all to leave so I can enjoy my day, it seems you will not. So I won't be forcing you, tell me what you want now and make it quick."

『Izaya, why is Shizuo and Mikado here?』

" _That,_ is information I am not willing to sell," Izaya said bluntly. "Now, go home if you want to."

"Daddy, breakfast's ready!" Mikado's voice said.

Masaomi blushed at the sight, Mikado was wearing a blue frilly apron and was holding the tray for breakfast. It was a magnificent sight. Mikado.... had made one of his fantasies come true- OH CRAP, his nose was bleeding again.

"Go-me-ne," Izaya dismissed to the dining table.

One could speculate that they were enjoying breakfast like normal people. Shizuo almost broke his plate into two which Mikado giggled at brought an extra plate just in case. Izaya took out his dagger but Shizuo said he had to put it away. It was like they were normal people in their own twisted way. It was until Shinra broke out on what in the world was going on they were dazed and fazed.

"What?" The three in main subject asked.

"You four, seriously I told you we are closed today," Izaya said. "Go home or do something else than bothering us."

"We are here just for an explanation Izaya, and that's regarding Mikado," Masaomi said.

"You can see he's clearly alive and well," Shizuo told.

"No it's not that! We want to know more," Shinra said.

"I am not willing to sell information that I don't want," Izaya said.

『Izaya we are not going to buy any information we just want to know about Mikado's well-being』

"As what?" Izaya asked. "A client? A love interest? A subordinate? An underling? There is more to it you know."

"We... we are here..." Anri said quietly. "As Mikado's friends. We were worried about him that is why we came here."

Izaya, Mikado and Shizuo looked at each other and nodded. They came and sat on the couch with Mikado in the middle. Izaya glared at them for a moment, "Did all of you came here because you are Mikado's friends?"

"Yes!"『Yes!』They all answered.

"Then I'm glad," Izaya said. He then hugged Mikado and said: "I was worried if there were no changes on your social skills. Mika-baby always made me worried."

"Oi, Izaya he's not that normal you know," Shizuo said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Izaya said giggling. "And since you guys said that you wanted an explanation, we are here to give you one."

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

"So let me get this straight," Shinra said. "You two wanted to get married and going to adopt Mikado?"

Izaya laughed, "I only told you that Mikado is our son and his name is Heiwajima-Orihara Mikado. And already you came up with these weird ideas!"

Mikado giggled too which was appealing to Masaomi who was still fantasizing with half of his brain in reality.

"First off," Izaya flashed the ring on his finger. "We are already married. Second off, Mikado is actually our child and we had been raising him for a long time."

Married?

Raised a child?

Those two?

.....................

..................

...............

............

.........

......

...

.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"That's, that's impossible! Mikado had been living in-" Kida was cutted off.

"The mansion in Saitama is a safe house. Mikado is most likely to be safe there with Izaya's parents and sisters," Shizuo said.

"What? What? What? OH GOD, MY BRAIN CANNOT DO ANYTHING ANYMORE!" Shinra said having a mental shutdown. "But then if Mikado is adopted how come his DNA matches both of yours?!"

"As a child, Mikado had a disease since he was borned. The only way to actually cure it was to insert someone else's DNA into his blood stream. I thought my blood was enough but Mikado seemed to need another set so Izaya had to add in his blood too," Shizuo explained. "Mika go talk to the stupid molester of a brat and your friend in your room. We had to talk to Celty and Shinra about an important matter."

Mikado nodded and brought the rest of the Raira trio upstairs to his room.

Izaya smiled and looked at Shinra and Celty, "Now there are somethings important you two need to know if you're going to be involved."


	11. The {Sensable} Reveal

Mikado lead them to his room which was the same to his room back in the mansion only redesigned to be less Victorian. He had never hated or either liked Victorian style themes, he was more onthe neutrality side. For one, it made him felt liked a prince - a rich person whp could be easily fooled because of the world's influence. For seconds, he liked the idea of being historical and appreciated what his daddy had gave him.

It was mentioned before, the mansion was a safe house. It was called that for a reason, it was hard to be detected and the neighbours would only think of them as a normal family. Mikado's aunts, despite them having an older sounded title, was a year younger than him. The roles didn't reverse. The aunts took care of their nephew. The other people who had took cared of him before he moved to Ikebukuro was his grandparents from his daddy's side.

"Woah," Masaomi said in amazement.

"Please make yourself comfortable," Mikado said. They sat on the sofas that were in front of his bed. Mikado had a large bedroom. It looked smaller from the outside and almost everything that was there was blue and black. It was probably dark and cold but somehow it left off a good reputation to it.

"Oi, Mikado are you sure about bringing a girl in here?" Masaomi teased.

"Geez, daddy was the one who told me to do so. And considering that I am not interested on any relationship with Sanohara-san of alike of that kind of sort I am pretty sure on my decisions," Mikado said in one breathe. He blinked, "Sorry I guess I spent too much time with Uncle Kasuka."

"I see..." Anri said.

"Anyway you need to explain yourself to us Mikado," Masaomi said.

"Hm, you're right, then what do you want to know. I promise not to tell any lies," Mikado said.

"You sound like Izaya. Stop it," Masaomi said. "And no more secrets because you seemed to have plenty in your bag."

"Promise," Mikado said.

"Wait, before we start off. Mikado-kun I just want to confess-"

"That you are the Slasher, I know. You possess a sword named Saika, giving you the power to possess other people and giving them commands. It was actually a family heirloom that passed from mother to daughter," Mikado said. "Of course you don't know the last part. Let me tell you a summarized story. Saika was a name for an empress a few hundred thousand years ago. She had an unrequited love that was forbidden and went crazy about it.

"In the end she used dark magic for making the one she fell for and of course it didn't ended well for her. She was in the end stabbed by the one she loved and that sword had contained her soul. When it was about to be thrown away however, Saika -who actually had a new borned daughter before she died- merged herself with her daughter's soul and it went down the generation ever since."

The two was silent for a moment, thinking that they really did underestimated him for his brain and strength.

"How do you remember a long assed story?!" Masaomi asked.

"It was gathered through research," Mikado told. "It was really nothing since daddy did started on the research. And I know you're a gang leader too Masaomi, even before yesterday."

"Sorry for not telling you," Masaomi said. "I didn't wanted you to get involved or anything."

"I think I am the one with biggest fault here. I knew that you two are involved in my father's games and I kept a lot of secrets, I am sorry," Mikado said.

"Fine then, start from beginning. Is Izaya and Shizuo your parents?" Masaomi asked.

"Adopted, yes, but I have their DNA. Originally I was Ryuugamine Mikado but since they adopted me my name changed. I lived in Saitama to avoid people suspecting me," Mikado told.

"You know Mikado-kun, you looked like a normal family down there," Anri said.

"No matter how normal we are we can never be," Mikado told, leaning to the couch.

"Mikado, are you sure you are still going to be friends with us. I mean, I killed before-"

"And I did too," Mikado said. "In fact I killed four people last week and beat bikers into a pulp in my sleep. Compared to you I think I am more dangerous."

"Then," Anri began. "You are sure?"

"It's not like I am normal," Mikado admitted. "My parents are the two most dangerous men in Ikebukuro. And then there's me being-"

Mikado paused when his phone on the desk vibrated. He leaned and took his phone out, reading a text message and sighed. Taking out the remote he turned on the TV. There was breaking news about Hanejima Yuuhei being kidnapped.

"Great god. Looks like we have to do something about this," Mikado said. He dialed a certain person's number.

"Yo Mika-chan," the voice of Kasuka said.

"M-Mikado? What's going on?" Masaomi said, a little bit lost.

"Kasuka, I heard you got kidnapped," Mikado said casually.

"I let my guard down," Kasuka told.

"Whatever. Where are you and did you beat a guy?" Mikado said.

"Hm, at some billionaire apartment. Right now another guy is placing a knife on my neck," his uncle told.

"Fine, I'll pick you up."

He hung up and his two friends stared at him.

"Long story short, Kasuka doesn't want to walk home alone let's go," Mikado said. Of all times he needed to be kidnapped.

"Aren't we missing a very important point here Mikado? Your uncle is kidnapped!" Masaomi blurted out.

"He will manage," Mikado smiled which was weird to them. "Come on, we are going to go out."

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

The three teenagers ran downstairs where Shizuo was about to make out with Izaya. He was on top of the raven haired man pinning him on the couch. Anri and Masaomi was shocked since they had seen it for the first time. Mikado ignored the fact and came and said;

"Papa, uncle Kasuka is kidnapped again."

"Do I have to pick him up?" Shizuo asked.

"Nah, Masaomi and Anri are going with me," Mikado said.

"Need anything before you go?" Izaya said.

"I need a dagger."

"What now? Assassination?"

"We did that already. And I need to borrow yours since you took mine."

He has a dagger? Anri and Masaomi thought.

"And you also took my gun too and the rest of my explosives and my other things that I deemed necessary," Mikado said bluntly.

Well, what do you know, Masaomi's sweet innocent Mika was a dangerous person.

"You have your phone," Shizuo pointed out. "And you have your numbers."

"I'll use them if I want to," Mikado told.

"Then use that then. And no, you're not going to have another pen," Shizuo warned.

Mikado sighed. "Okay. Just be sure to hear explosions."

"We will," Izaya chirped. "Bye Mika-baby! Have fun! And don't forget to make a fuss and destroy evidence!"

"I will," Mikado chirped back. He turned to Anri and Masaomi, "Come on, this one would be fun."


	12. The Pointless Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to y'all that it IS possible to crack codes another ton of stuff with your phone.
> 
>  
> 
> I know cuz I did it too.

Masaomi had noted that Mikado, despite the sweet person he always was and is, was a very dangerous person. He seemed cold when he was serious or angry and when he was in trouble he looked like he was having fun. He also noted that Mikado was good at machinery and was capable of turning a street sign into a weapon. All of those things were actually the proof he was Izaya's and Shizuo's son.

He was dangerous but that sweet part of Mika always got him. He went lost when Mikado wore a frilly apron and whenever he giggled. It just made him want to kiss him and- oh wait, he cannot. He remembered that Shizuo was Mikado's parents who reminded him that he would beat him up if he touched Mikado again. This was the worst, his soon to be boyfriend's parents didn't approve him at all.

Him, Anri and Mikado were walking through the streets of Ikebukuro liked normal people. Masaomi remembered that as long as Mikado had his phone he won't be needing anymore weapons. In his mind, he still wondered why. Mikado's phone seemed normal but he remembered that Mikado had said prepared to hear explosions. What does he meant?

Mikado kept a lot of secrets from him. The person in subject admitted it himself. There was something Mikado wanted to tell them but he didn't. What was it?

"We are here," Mikado told.

They stopped in front of an apartment building. It seemed grand and resembled a hotel but it was an apartment building. He assumed this was where Kasuka was taken after being kidnapped.

"A dagger would be useful right now," Mikado mumbled.

"Why?" Masaomi thought outloud.

"Because there are guards there," Mikado responded, taking out his phone.

They tried to went through the automatic sliding doors but it didn't open. On the other side Masaomi could tell that there were guards like Mikado said, wearing matching outfits and holding weapons.

"The doors won't open," Masaomi said. "Should we use the back door?"

"No, I could take care of it," Mikado said pressing a button on his phone.

Immediately the door slid open, Anri wasn't shocked but Masaomi was still. The three walked in where guards were pointing guns at them. Mikado yawned and wiped a few tears. He then looked around them, they were surrounded by at least twenty men, guns aimed at their heads. Why wouldn't they freaked out? Why wouldn't? Because in concept those two including Masaomi himself had situations like these. And they were still alive so it must've turned out alright.

"I'm sorry," Mikado said with an apologetic smile. "I have no time to waste for you."

The raven pressed another button on his phone.

The lights went out in a flash.

Masaomi felt a hand holding his.

"Let's go," he heard Mikado whisper in his ear.

He felt Mikado pulling him towards a direction, they collided with some other bodies which tripped over each other. They were then on the staircase in which Mikado locked the door after Anri went in.

"Mikado-kun, how... did you managed to do that?" Anri asked after her long of thought of too.

"Ever heard the concept of hacking?" Mikado said as he clutched on his phone. "I guess my phone is one of the most dangerous weapons I could use. Without my phone I probably cannot keep track on the Numbers all the time and managed to make sure they aren't making a fuss. Their actions were uncontrollable in the first place. Let's go, Kasuka is waiting."

Hacking with a phone? Was that an easy job?

They went up two floors and went through the corridors. Mikado seemed treated everything as normal. Nothing was out of place. Anri was her calm self while he was the only one who's stressed about these things. Mikado had too much secrets around him, it made him worry. Sweet innocent Mika wasn't that innocent at all, Mikado had killed. And so did he. So did Anri. So did Izaya. Was everything going to be complicated.

They went into an apartment where they found bodies lying on the floor. They peered into the kitchen where a sound was heard, where they found the infamous Hanejima Yuuhei eating someone else's food.

Yuuhei raised his head, stopping mid-way from getting his spoon into his mouth, "Ah, Mika-chan and some of your friends too."

Mikado's uncle stood up from his chair. He glanced at both Anri and him and avoided Mikado since they were behind him. "Slasher Sanohara Anri and Yellow Scarves Kida Masaomi," he said emotionlessly. "I guess we would talk later. Mika-chan, do we have to go to Shizuo-nii's apartment?"

Oh yeah, that's right, Yuuhei was Mikado's father's brother. Mikado called him Kasuka so was his Heiwajima Kasuka?

"Okay, let's move," Kasuka said, taking his bag.

Mikado glanced at him, "What's in the bag?"

"Nothing important. Just some important things I need to give Shizuo-nii," Kasuka said emotionless. From now, Masaomi assumed that acting was in the family gene. Kasuka was one of the amazing actors he had met, he made that conclusion. To be actually emotionless, he acted out so much personality.

"Sure," Mikado said. "Let's go then."

Mikado went ahead and Anri tagged along, wanting to talk to Mikado more. Masaomi let it slide that he was left with the uncle. The blond glanced over the idol who did not seemed to bother to look at him. They both then continued to walk following Mikado out or the apartment.

"So..." Kasuka started. "You're Kida Masaomi?"

"Yes," Masaomi answered.

"You seem close to Mika-chan," the uncle said.

"Even though we are not talking right now?"

"Mika-chan had to breakthrough his acting as a normal kid, it is kind of impossible to talk to him in this type of state," Kasuka told. "I had to admit that I have a despise for you, Kida Masaomi. For what you did to my brother that is."

"Oh," Masaomi said in realization.

"But a few days ago, Mika-chan told me that all of it was in the past," Kasuka said. "If he is fine with you then, I may give you a chance. Besides, your look answers everything to my questions."

"What do you mean about that?" Masaomi demanded.

"You like my nephew, or more to it, you love him. More as a friend," Kasuka deadpanned. "My brother would kill you if you make a move."

They went out of the building, walking down the alley. All of them stopped when they saw the guards at the end. Mikado and the others ran to the apposite direction, with the guards chasing them.

"Well, this is bad," Kasuka said, running.

"How could you be so calm in these types of situations?!" Masaomi yelled.

"Why would you freak out if you know Mikado has his phone?" Kasuka asked back. "Mikado usually liked to play alone but when he got someone involved he likes to play by numbers. You should realise it by now, we are in a situation of life and death, if not a dangerous one. Normal people would freak out, people like you and Sanohara-san who had been in situations that are far more dangerous than this are slightly calm but if you are Mika-chan or Izaya-nii... well you must've noticed it by now, Mikado is enjoying this to his hearts content."

Masaomi looked at Mikado up front, Kasuka was right, he was smiling. He was enjoying this.

"Of course, looks like he's going to get his Numbers up. You should know that, unless... he didn't tell you yet," Kasuka said.

Tell him what?

What does Mikado had up his sleeve?

Kami-sama, why does Mikado resembles Izaya?!?!

Oh wait, they're related.

Mikado paused his tracks and the other three ran behind him. Masaomi stopped, "Mikado, what are you doing?! Why are you stopping?"

Mikado cracked a smile and laughed out loud, in front of him were the guards that was supposed to kill them (probably). Honestly Mikado laughed liked a child, it was as if he was insane to at the same time, making everyone who was present confused. Then he stopped and wiped a tear, "Sorry, I had to do that since I cannot run and laugh insanely at the same time."

_Really Mikado?!_

"But then you just came into a trap," Mikado said as he smiled widely.

"Mikado, this is no time for jokes!" Masaomi scolded.

The raven took out his phone, and smirked, "That would be nice, unfortunately I do not joke if people were involved. If people were involved in situations of life and death like these - I just like to get my Numbers involved too."

Masaomi didn't realised it until then, there was supposed to be a large number of guards but slowly from behind they were getting lesser every passing second. It was then he realised that there was the sounds of metal and cries. It was clearly heard that people were in pain. He remembered something, Mikado was played with the device on his hand back in the apartment, sending a text message was what he assumed but it was wrong.

In front the guards were confused, of course so was he. Nothing made sense recently.

"Time to have fun," Mikado said. He ran towards the guards and kicked them in the stomach. It was as if he was a natural at these things but he had realised there was some parts Mikado needs improving on with hand to hand combat. Masaomi then smiled, Mikado said to have fun. Then he would join this type fun.

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

Liked always it was a battlefield. Mikado had involved Anri and Masaomi in it. He was smiling non-stop. Who could when you were having so much fun? Too much fun, if I say so myself.

Masaomi had his back, guarding behind him. So it was either irony or literal. That was almost of every guard though. So fun had to end but still, it was fun. He glanced at the other people that was behind him, the darkest and most dangerous people in Dollars. Course, he was aware of those people in Dollars even if they did tried using a private chatroom.

He had kept an eye on their crimes, made sure it was legal. Because he was the only one who had the dirtiest job in Dollars. As their leader and also for other personal reasons.

One guard looked up and glanced at him. His teeth had fallen off, face completely injured, bodies covered in bruises. That was one large hospital bill. And he ain't responsible for it. "W-who are you...?" He said, or tried.

"I told you before, I got some of the important people in my life involved," Mikado said, smiling at Masaomi who wore his yellow scarf around his neck. "Usually I fight alone. In this situation I had to defend and attack you all. Defending them and leaving you guards meant running away, meaning it didn't end. As much as fun I had, I could not let one thing I enjoy distract me. I have a life too you know, that's why I got my Numbers. Knowing that I was defenseless, I rely on numbers."

Masaomi stared at him. Seriously, sometimes he's a complete idiot. It was adorable to him.

"Oi, bossu!" Kagami 'Shiro' Hagane yelled. "Do you seriously had to get family involved? As much as we like to call you bossu, I still have a general to serve too!"

"Onii-chan," Kazuya 'Kuro' Hagane scolded the twin brother. "Stop being dramatic. He only got the two of us involved."

"The Hagane family ain't working 24/7," Shiro said, coldly, calming down. "Don't forget that."

"Yeah, sorry about getting your family issues involved," Mikado said.

"Don't mention it kid," Kuro said. Well, they always had a personality shift.

"You just clashed times with our mission and almost got the army involved," Shiro said. "But even so everyone in the Crystal Royale is considered family. And I guess my sister also considers you and Dollars as much."

"I guess that's what punks get for making Dollars their enemy," Kuro said. "We would be going now, Dollars' bossu!"

Masaomi's eyes widen.

"Oh yeah, I did not tell you yet. I forgot, kinda, sorry. But reintroduction then. My name is Heiwajima-Orihara Mikado and I am also the Dollars leader," Mikado smiled. "Please take care of me."


	13. EXTRA; Mikado's Kawaii Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hai, hai~ here's an extra chapter for all of you! 
> 
> This is actually a reference to another shounen-ai manga. 
> 
> Hope you can figure out which one!

**{EXTRA SCENE: MIKADO'S BUNNY}**

Shizuo has a headache. Some people was just too stubborn. The train to Saitama was running late, gone on a delay, Izaya had went earlier than him. Back in the mansion in Saitama was full of Oriharas. What mass destruction would they create? A car accident? Assassination? Open fire?

Nah, it had to be an apocalypse.

Because the other options seemed too easy.

"Damn trains, I could run even faster if I did," Shizuo mumbled as he opened the door to the mansion. To his surprise, Mikado was asleep on Izaya's lap hugging a bunny.

"Ah, Shizu-papa is back~!" Izaya chirped. "He was waiting you know?" He said turning to the blond.

"I could see that," Shizuo said. "Where did he get the Usagi?"

"Oh it was mine when I was kid, found it back recently," Izaya said, carrying Mikado. "So I guess now it's Mikado's bunny."

"Why do I get a bad feeling for a stuffed animal?" Shizuo thought outloud.

"Baka."

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

Five-year-old Mikado was sitting on his parent's bed, leaned next to daddy who was playing with a computer. Papa came in not too lon after, Mikado held onto his bunny daddy gave him. Daddy said that Mr.Usagi was scared of moles that came out of the ground.

"Still at work?" Papa asked daddy.

"I cannot crack something, it annoys me," Daddy said.

"What are you trying to do this time?"

"High classified information, if I can get though this about 78.2% of my life problems would be solved," Daddy said.

"Give it to rest," Papa said. "I'll cook something."

"Fine, ten minutes, then I'll be back," Daddy said. "Mika, do you want to go or stay?"

Mikado hugged Mr.Usagi tightly and laid on the pillows.

"I'll take that as a stay," daddy said. He kissed Mikado's forehead and left his laptop wide open. "Daddy would go and eat with papa for a while. It won't be long. Okay?"

Mikado nodded and hugged on Mr.Usagi.

When papa and daddy left Mikado stared at the laptop and looked at Mr.Usagi. He smiled and looked at the laptop screen again. He put Mr.Usagi on one side and tried to life the laptop so he could see it more properly.

"Come on, wake up and play with me~!" Mikado chirped as he tapped on a few keys.

 _"Little bunny hops on a meadow,_  
 _Hop, hop, hop, three times!_ "

Mikado rapidly pressed a few more while singing.

_"Saw a mole out of it's hole,_   
_Bunny gets a big fright!_   
_Runs on a back of a tree-"_

A warning system page then opened on the screen.

_"Bunny leaned to the side,_   
_Mole peeks out of it's hole!"_

There was a ding, and another page appeared.

"Ding dong~! Hello Mr.Usagi!"

Mikado smiled and hugged his bunny. The door opened widely, with papa and daddy came running in. Mikado was confused. What's wrong? He just fixed the laptop. He didn't do anything else wrong...

"Mika, what were you doing?!" Papa asked.

"I fixed it," Mikado said, trying to turn away.

"Fixed it?"

Daddy took his laptop and stared widely at the screen. "This is... how did they did not detect and reject the access?! I tried everything I can and what I know inside the book! So why was there a granted access when the code I typed was wrong? It was already claimed impossible for a human being to- unless.." Daddy looked at Mikado with a weird face. "Mikado, did you fixed this?"

Mikado nodded.

Daddy and papa looked at him weirdly again, their eyes widen. Did he do something wrong?

"Mika..." Daddy said. "Could you show me how you fixed it?"

Daddy put the laptop near him. Why did daddy break it again? Mikado put his bunny next to him and repeated what he had done.

"Come on, wake up and play with me~!

_Little bunny hops on a meadow,_

_Hop, hop, hop, three times!_

_Saw a mole out of it's hole,_

_Bunny gets a big fright!_

_Runs to the back of a tree-_

_Bunny leans to the side,_

_Mole peeks out of his hole~"_

_Ding!_

"Din dong, hello Mr.Usagi!"

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

Izaya stared at his son for a while. Of course he did, his son just broke the mole! How could a five year old hack into a national system like it was nothing?!

"Mika-baby, where did you learned that?" Izaya asked the blue eyed boy.

"Okaa-san had a computer, she told me not to play it but I did because I wanted to," Mikado said innocently.

Shizuo fell on the bed, followed by Izaya who sat on the edge with Mikado on his lap.

"Izaya," Shizuo called.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever thought of raising a five year old professional hacker?"

"No, I didn't," Izaya said, "Mikado brought a lot of surprises doesn't he? But either way, he's still our sweet Mika."


	14. The Deadly Chance

Masaomi hadn't recovered from his shock. Mikado was the Dollars leader. The Dollars. The most dangerous group in Ikebukuro. Mikado was already son of the two most dangerous men in Ikebukuro and to know that he was a leader of the most dangerous online gang. Mind fried.

"Sorry for not telling you," Mikado said.

"No it's okay," Masaomi said. "And sorry about the trouble I caused you last year. And for shooting your dad."

"Papa hasn't forgive you. But I always thought of it in the past, and now it stays there," Mikado said.

"So... what are you going to do now?" Masaomi asked.

"Hm? Live my life as a normal student but I won't mind to get my identity exposed to the normal members of Dollars," Mikado told. "Masaomi, yesterday was my deadline for hiding myself. I broke a promise. And now I'm here, showing you what is normal to me."

"I guess you and I don't have a lot in common," Masaomi said. "But then we are both leaders of the most dangerous gangs in Ikebukuro."

"I guess it seemed fair," Mikado said. "You're going to stay the night with me."

"Why?" Masaomi asked.

"Because you need to know me more, but just for the night," Mikado said.

Behind them, Kasuka laughed because of their conversation. "Seriously Mika-chan, you are weird. I guess both of you are."

"Uncle Kasuka..." Mikado sighed. "If we were normal in the first place, we would never even know each other. And I am sure papa would kill you before anything else."

"Who? Me?" Kasuka said. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Uncle..."

"Don't worry, I have the perfect bribe item."

"By the way, Mikado, what do you meant about 'explosions', before we left?" Masaomi asked, still curious.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me," Mikado took out his phone and pressed the call button.

BOOM!

"My work is done."

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

"I'm back, and I brought uncle Kasuka," Mikado said.

The three went into the room. Anri had went home to finish some unfinished homework.

"Oh, you're back! And your brought the brat too," Izaya said. "Oh, hi Kasuka!"

"Kasuka!" Shizuo yelled as he jumped from the staircase. "You have an explanation to do!"

Mikado turned to Masaomi, "Let's go and sit for a while."

"You stole my pudding!" Shizuo said.

"It was the last cup," Kasuka said.

"That's why it was important!" Shizuo yelled.

"Oh well, it was good," Kasuka said.

"You have to pay it back!"

"I will," he took out his bag and showed it full of pudding. "I stole it when I was kidnapped."

Behind them, Mikado was calmly drinking tea and Masaomi tried to get comfortable with what he saw. Heiwajima Shizuo was over protective of pudding? Did not expected him to be a sweet tooth.

"Baka, you think you could bribe me with a criminal's pudding?!"

"It won't work?" Kasuka said, still emotionless. "Then I guess I have to give you something else." He searched his bag and tried to reach for something. That 'something' was a document. He handed it over to the couple who took it and opened the folder.

"It hasn't been published to markets yet, but I guess I took a copy earlier and show it to you," Kasuka said. "Take care of it though, that thing could worth millions or billions to me."

Izaya's eyes widen when he saw the magazine, "This is..."

"Also I included other shots inside the magazine, so I would consider it limited edition," Kasuka said.

"Kasuka," Shizuo said. "You are forgiven for every pudding you stole from me if we have full ownership of this magazine."

"Sure. Besides it's not everyday you could see Mika in those clothes."

In the background, Mikado choked on air. No... don't tell him... Mikado leaned forward and blushed crimson, he ran there as fast as he could and tried to snatch the magazine away. Tried, he still cannot match the speed and strength of his parents, especially both of them combined.

The front page... it was him in girl's Raira uniform! Plus his pose was... ARGH!

"Give me that!" Mikado yelled his face redder than a tomato.

"Sorry Mika-baby, we cannot let you have this," Izaya said. "It seemed that this thing could possibly be considered inappropriate."

"But daddy!" Mikado whined. He was speechless - he didn't said anything. He jumped back to the couch and buried his face on Masaomi's shoulder. "Masaomi, lend me your shoulder for a moment."

"U-um, o-okay..."

"Can you give me a pen?"

"No can do Mikado!"

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

"I heard my brother-in-law gave you a chance," Izaya said as he approached Masaomi from behind. "Mika is not pure but at the same time innocent. He does not know about your obvious fall for him. So bear with him and don't try to force him into it."

Masaomi blinked. The balcony was windy at night, trying to clear his mind would had to pause. "Okay. But I still have a question for you. About you and Shizuo. If you're a couple, then why are you guys fighting and wreck half of the city?"

"What? Never seen a couple having a little argument?"

"I won't consider it as 'little' though," Masaomi deadpanned. "About Mikado. He resembles you so much."

"And so you've noticed," Izaya said. "The mental part is the major part in our life. I am what you call a bit insane, I guess he inherited that and Shizuo's strength and temper."

"Never seen him broke out and lift a table before," Masaomi said.

"He has better control," Izaya said. "You saw what he did with a pen. Mikado's strength could match Shizuo if he trains but he rather go to the cyber world. The skills he inherited didn't went to waste though... Listen up, Kida-kun, you're going to be involved with Heiwajima-Orihara Mikado here, and let me tell you this: I'll give you a chance like Kasuka did, prove me that you can save him from any danger, physically, mentally and in other sorts. Mikado isn't defenseless but he needs someone."

Izaya paused. "Someone who understand him far better then his parents, understand his lives quicker than anyone else. Keep my son safe and you may or may not have my approval to date him. But as I said, don't force him, he is too innocent to realise. He's not dense just oblivious. We don't want you to die because what you did in the alleyway, will we?"

"Is this... a part of your game?"

"I don't play games on my family, Kida. I am not heartless as you think. Shizuo and Mikado were the first ones to know me for the better. I don't play games on Mikado, but I play games with him. He is good on keeping you and Sanohara alive through the shadows on the board. My son's safety is my top priority. So do we have a deal?"

"Do I have to sign a contract or something?" Masaomi said, agreeing to his terms.

"Depends, do you have a death wish?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Do you have a death wish?'
> 
> Yes, Kida-kun does!


	15. The Suspicious Kouhai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyan~! Finally Aoba makes an appearance!

School had started, the Raira Trio had went back to school like in the normal days. Without their own notice, there were rumours. Mikado as always, did not care about them. At least they did not question why one of the class rep hadn't been in school for almost a week.

Friday was one of his hated days. He doesn't know why -- maybe because it was the day when the teachers gave him so much homework that he will forget to do to keep an eye on the Crystal Royale. That organization itself was already under the government but even they were uncontrollable by the majors.

The Crystal Royale was an assassination group of some sorts. The one that separates them from everything else was that the Crystal Royale was controlled by one big family. The Hagane. It's rare to hear that name nowadays so if he heard there was a Hagane in his school he would notice already. Dollars' alliance with them had gave him a free out of jail ticket for the rest of his life. If the Royale commanded it, Dollars would never be arrested for any crime.

Of course, the main advantage was so he does not have to do some dirty work if his parents were caught. Now they would never be caught since the government had told the police to not arrest them.

"Yo Mikado, ready to go home?" Masaomi asked.

"Yeah, I think the teachers gave us too much homework," Mikado said.

"I know right! Hey, should we start a protest?" Masaomi said loudly.

"Masaomi!" Mikado scolded.

"Ryuugamine-kun," Yuuya shouted from the front door. "There's someone to see you!"

Masaomi and Anri looked at him and Mikado shrugged. "Just wait in front of the gates," the Dollars leader told. "This would be quick."

"Hm, okay, but if you are not with us for more than ten minutes I will capture you!" Masaomi said. "Well, let's go Anri!"

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

Mikado looked at the person in front of him. He looked like a middle schooler but he was wearing a Raira uniform. He never saw this student before, not even during the entrance ceremony.

"Wah, I finally get to meet you Ryuugamine-senpai!" ha said excitedly.

Mysterious joy and excitement. Tone was a bit off, forced. It was not obvious. That smile and everything could be considered real. He had good acting skills, he could fool a lot of people with those talents. His strong point was his manipulative nature even if he doesn't seemed like it. Yes, he had the good potential to fool a hundred of people.

But not good enough to fool him.

This kid... he needed a lot to learn. If he couldn't fool Masaomi then he would not be fooling him anytime soon.

"And you are...?"

"Ah, I am Kuronuma Aoba. I just transferred a few days ago," he said. "A kouhai!"

Suspicious.

"I see, why do you want to meet me?"

"Ryuugamine-senpai, you're-" he looked to the left and right then whispered, "You're a Dollars member aren't you?"

"W-what? I don't know-"

"Last time during the meeting, I saw you."

So he did.

"I finally see a Dollars member up close!" He whisper shouted.

"Well... a lot of people are from Dollars in Ikebukuro. If you want to know," Mikado said.

"Oh yeah, I have a request! I am new here so... could you give me a tour?!"

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

Masaomi frowned, Mikado was gone for five minutes. Yes, he knew he said ten minutes but he couldn't be more curious. He tried to find the window outside his classroom and took out a pair of binoculars.

"Kida-kun, what are you doing?" Anri asked.

"Shush..." Masaomi said. He looked like a stalker, yes, but if he couldn't ensure his best friend soon to be boyfriend's safety like he promised to Izaya who was also his soon to boyfriend's father there would never be a boyfriend in the first place. Who knows what would happen if he failed. He was talking to... a middle schooler...?

Why would a middle schooler wear a Raira uniform?

That kid. He was acting. It was good but wasn't good enough to fool someone who had experience with con-artists and also life and death situations. If that kid couldn't fool him, surely he couldn't fool Mikado.

Mikado came a few moments later, good thing he had hid those binoculars in his bag.

"So, who was it?" Masaomi asked as if he didn't know. It was half truth.

Mikado shoved his hand into the blond's bag, taking out the binoculars. "I saw you from up there you know. It was a kouhai, his name is Kuronuma Aoba, just transferred here and also he is part of Dollars."

Masaomi looked at him, "So did you tell him about your role?"

"No, I didn't," Mikado said. "You saw him, he was acting."

"Course he did," Masaomi sighed. "What does he want anyway? For one his name is suspicious."

"Hey, daddy thought my original name sounded like an air conditioner," Mikado deadpanned. "But yeah, he's suspicious. He thought he could toy me. He is trying to make me play a game I don't want to be a part in."

"What would you do?" Anri asked.

"I think I should investigate him," Mikado sighed. "Never heard his name before. Never know him before. Oh yeah, that reminds me, he wanted a city tour."

"A tour?" Anri asked.

"Could you both come? I know the city every inch and road on the map but... most of my destination spots are graveyards of people or soon to be graveyards for people," Mikado admitted.

"I guess I can help you," Masaomi said. "Besides, a suspicious kouhai. No way we would leave you alone with him."

Anri was silent before she spoke up, "Honestly I don't know a lot of Ikebukuro too but I think we all know who to ask."

"Hm, who?" Both gang leaders said at the same time.

"Walker and Erika."


	16. The Dinner Out

Mikado and Masaomi was looking for Walker and Erika. They didn't mind since Masaomi lived alone and Mikado said his parents usually came home late. Mikado had planned something for his daddy too. Something that benefited both of them. He just needed more information.

"Mikado look," Masaomi pointed at a familiar white van. "I bet they are all there."

Both gang leaders ran to where the van was located and saw Saburo and Kadota drinking just outside.

"Kadota-san," Mikado called as they approached.

"Kida and Mikado. What do you guys want?" Kadota asked. He turned to Masaomi and continued; "If you are going to ask me about our leader then I would tell you just to stay away."

"No, I won't. I met the leader anyways," Masaomi said innocently.

Saburo choked on his drink and Kadota spurred his. Both adults looked at the blond with shock. Probably because not even they know the real name and face of the Dollars Leader even though they were part of Dollars themselves.

"What did he looked like?" Kadota asked.

"Oh, hmm... I had to admit, he's suspicious, mysterious, has a dark side, a lot of secrets, deadly and responsible for the explosion yesterday. But even so he is also at the same time cute, innocent sweet and he also has a swee-" Masaomi was cutted out by Mikado who kicked him on the head.

"Back to our main topic," Mikado said. "Where are Walker and Erika?"

"They are just at the van's back door, but I had to warn you, do not-"

Mikado immediately followed Saburo's instructions and opened the back door.

"Open the door....."

The Dollars leader blinked. In front of him was a scene that he had never seen before. Erika and Walker was holding a person in captive, they were surrounded by manga and it looks like they were going to torture the poor man with those manga. However that was made possible since those two otaku would make him choose.

"Ah, Mikado-kun!" Erika squealed.

The man that was bound and gagged looked at him with desperate eyes. Mikado realised his a few seconds later, he was the criminal he talked about in the message board. Seemed liked Kadota's gang had been paying attention on what was going on. The man looked liked he was going to cry, Mikado ignored the fact as he was a criminal that do things to innocent people.

"Hi, Erika-san, Walker-san, I have a request to make," Mikado said. "I assume you two are busy trying to get information?"

"So you know," Walker said. "He doesn't want to talk and hearing him scream is painful so gagging was the only option."

Mikado climbed behind the van. Outside, Masaomi made the 'oh shit' face but tried to keep calm. Mikado knew the blond so well that he didn't needed to spare a glance. The raven closed the door, sitting with his legs crossed.

"Sorry but I think I am in a hurry here so I would help you two getting out the information out of him," Mikado said with an innocent smile.

Erika and Walker looked at each other. They noticed something wrong with the aura there. Mikado scratched his neck first, he didn't have a pen so he would have to use the other things he had brought.

"Honestly," Mikado began. "How many people did you killed?"

The atmosphere became cold, Mikado looked at him with cold blue eyes, stared into his eyes, basically stabbing and ripping him apart mentally from the inside. Mikado gripped the man's neck, letting the cloth that gagged him fell to the floor. He was still staring and the man was in the edge of crying like a child.

"Talk," Mikado commanded.

"I-I won't t-tell..." he choked out.

Mikado narrowed his eyes, some people never learn. The teen slammed the man down to the floor, not that harsh though since he knew that it would cause damage.

"In this situation, I am surprised you are dense," the raven said. "Talk now, every detail of every murder you did."

Mikado took out a dagger and pointed the tip on the man's right eye. "You remembered what you did, don't you?" He asked coldly as he inched the knife closer to the eye slowly. "Would you confess to the government or would you be forced into the next victim into murder. I can make a scene where someone committed suicide, yours would be no different. It's your choice."

"I confess! I confess! I killed them, all of them!" He screamed cowardly.

Mikado smirked and put the dagger away. It would be fun to stab him but he wasn't planning to walk home with a bloody uniform and make a scene in front of Erika and Walker. The teen raven smiled innocently again while the two otaku's hugged each other.

"S-scary..." the two recited.

"Some people would do anything for their life," Mikado told.

"Sugoi Mikado," Erika said. "Just like in a manga."

"Only to help you," Mikado said.

"W-who are you...?" the man sputtered.

Mikado shrugged and said; "Just a normal student."

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

Masaomi and Kadota watched as a mad man ran out of the van from the back. Kadota was fazed but all Masaomi did was sighed. He was not surprised at all, he knew it was Mikado's fault that a madman became... madder. If Izaya and Shizuo made these kind of children with combining both of their DNAs then Japan won't need an army.

"What the hell did Erika and Walker do to him?" Saburo asked.

Masaomi shook his head, "Mikado..."

Both adults looked at the teen who was also a gang leader. They were confused, who wouldn't be?

Erika and Walker came out shivering. "Mika-puu is scary...." Erika exclaimed.

Mikado then came out with his innocent smile. Masaomi patted the teen's head, "You scared them off."

"I guess I did," Mikado said. "Erika-san, could we talk about the thing I asked?"

"Y-yes, anything," Walker answered, still terrified.

"Mikado, you should say sorry," Masaomi scolded.

"O-oh yeah, I'm sorry!" Mikado said, bowing. He was innocent. It was scary that he was innocent. Not knowing when he would come and get you, it was scary.

"By the way, should we go to karaoke for this discussion?" Walker asked.

"Hm, I'm a little hungry so should we go to Russian Sushi instead? How about it Mikado?" Masaomi asked the petite looking boy.

"I guess so."

So innocent... so scary.

"You guys wanna go to Russian Sushi? Then I'll give you a ride."

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

"So what did you do to make them shiver?" Masaomi asked the Dollar's leader who was sitting on his lap. Mikado was oblivious to the action but it felt comfortable so he dealt with it. "Did you take out a pen or something?"

"I am not allowed to hold any weapons for now," Mikado whispered.

"I see. But whatever it is, you scarred them for life," Masaomi scolded.

"I guess I went a little overboard."

The van stopped. Masaomi looked at Saburo who was kind of pale, "Hey, why are we stopping?"

"Ah, that is because....."

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Mikado blinked, well Russian Sushi was just across the street. He thought he could walk there.

"Maybe we could use another-"

"No, stop the van here," Mikado said as he slid from Masaomi's lap. "I would be out for a while."

"W-wait, Mikado!" Masaomi said.

"What the hell the kid's think he's doing?" Kadota asked.

All of them went out of the van to saw Mikado casually walking to the fight scene. Of course, a lot of people would thought that Mikado would died any moment now. But no, the raven did the strangest thing anyone could do.

He grabbed on both of their collars.

"Mikado? I thought you're back home!" Shizuo said when he dropped the sign pole.

"Mika, you shouldn't be out," Izaya said.

"I know, come on let's go," Mikado said. He headed for Russian Sushi, dragging his parents from their collars.

"Mikado, where are we going?" Shizuo asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We are going to eat dinner out," the teen told.

"Well, that sounds nice," Izaya said.

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

Mikado, Shizuo and Izaya were eating on one table, next to them were Kadota, Erika, Walker and Masaomi. The three were unexpectedly quiet while eating. But Erika, Walker and Kadota couldn't help the feeling that there was something very wrong about that scene. Very, very, wrong.

Masaomi felt sorry for the three who didn't know what was going on. To him it was already too normal. He, himself, had lived through the weirdest situations. But nothing could beat the weirdness of the Heiwajima-Orihara Family.

"So why are you up so late?" Shizuo asked Mikado liked a father would.

"It was nothing, a junior told me to show him around," he answered. "Since I have not been living in Ikebukuro for so long, I think I wouldn't know good locations so I came on to search for Erika and Walker."

"Hmm, you are popular in Raira so I wouldn't be surprised if a junior was going to hit on you," Izaya paused. "Especially if it was a guy."

"I guess so. But I have a bad feeling on this guy," Mikado told. "He's manipulative just not capable of being to fool an expert. So far I know this junior just moved to Ikebukuro and is a part of Dollars. He is too off, since he was planning to play a game on me."

"Sounds like a kid that needs to be beaten up," Shizuo commented.

"Looks like we have to search him up," Izaya told.

"True, but only if we can - we need to find a way to spy on him. The guy is a junior and he suspects me as much," Mikado said.

"I think I can help you with that," Izaya said. "There will be someone to see you this weekend."

"I can't wait to see who it is," Mikado said.

Kadota cleared his throat, gaining the fathers' and son's attention. "Hate to break anything but, what the hell is going on?!"

The Heiwajima-Orihara family looked at each other then looked at Kadota with an expressionless face.

"What? Never see a family having a normal dinner before?" The three said at the same time.

"F-family?" Walker stuttered. Erika's eyes sparkled.

"W-wait, what is this? Is it Erika's birthday? Ah, if it is then I forgot!" Kadota said.

"No it's not," the three deadpan.

"T-then, when you said family does that mean-" Erika beamed at first then she was speechless. She was suffocating.

"Why tell you when we could show you?" Shizuo asked. He leaned in and kissed Izaya who giggled.

Erika exploded, not literally. She collapsed on her back breathing heavily, "Dotachin, everyone, I could live my life happily now."

"O-oi, Erika," Walker said.

"This is what I actually expected," Masaomi said.

"Y-you knew?!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Yeah, I do," Masaomi said. "Hate to break it out to you but what you see is the real deal of a family."

"W-wait," Erika said as she sat up. "If Izaya and Shizuo is couple then what is Mika-puu's role in this?"

"Mikado is their son," Masaomi answered.

Que fujoshi heavenly nosebleed.

"Mikado isn't as normal as you think," the Yellow Scarves leader said.

Mikado smiled innocently. "I guess I am not."

Masaomi shook his head, "Seriously you-"

"OI, BRAT I TOLD YOU IF YOU TOUCH MY SON AGAIN-!"

"Shizu-papa, he hasn't done anything," Izaya scolded.

"Yet," the dyed blond put in.

Izaya nodded, "Yet."

"But until then..." Shizuo grabbed Mikado and placed him between himself and Izaya. "No one is allowed to harm my baby!"

Erika was revived back from the fujoshi heaven.

Kadota buried his face onto his hands, "Erika's fantasies just came true..."

"Oh yeah, about the request," Erika said remembering.

"About that... I guess you and Walker should help," Mikado said, in between his parents. "But this student is too suspicious. He's a part of Dollars and I know this is kind of offensive but please don't tell him that you two are too."

"I guess that's okay," Walker told.

"But being part of Dollars is what made us... us!" Erika said.

"I know about that but please, for once," Mikado said. "Maybe it would be better if we can make sure he doesn't track you by making you three able to go silent mode. That way, he wouldn't suspect anything."

"Silent mode is when you can hide you status of being online, offline or even to exist in the Dollars website," Izaya said. "It could only be accessed by a few. Those number of people could use private chat rooms."

"But wouldn't you need the boss' permission and access? How would we meet him anyway?" Kadota said.

"Yeah, he's right about that," Mikado said. He took out his phone and yawned.

"Someone couldn't take staying up late," Izaya teased.

"I can but I am currently not in front of my computer," Mikado told.

"Fine then, we're going home," Shizuo said.

The family left the table and on the exit Mikado looked Kadota, "Thank you for helping me."

They saw Mikado pressing a button on his phone and left. A few minutes later, all of them had received.

"This is..." Erika, Kadota and Walker got a message from admin@dollars.

"Boss?" Erika said.

Masaomi opened his text message;

『Sorry Masaomi, but could you help me with something tomorrow. If you can, please drop by to my house.

-Mikado』

Masaomi smiled. "Well, I am going to pick you up."


	17. EXTRA; Mikado's Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a pic I found~~~

"Vanilla, strawberry and chocolate."

Mikado was walking down the road when it all happened. It was a hot day and like any other normal person - which he was not - he tried to cool down. And like any other child, he thought of the most simplest way possible; ice cream.

In his hand was an ice cream cone with three scoops of ice cream of different flavours. He hummed happily as he licked the dessert, too happy... to notice that there were people at the end of the street.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

His parents were fighting, good god. What was it about again? Hmmnmmmn, after given long thought, who would actually care? The usual had happened, Izaya had avoided being hit and Shizuo threw stuff at him. They already used almost everything that was laying down at the street. A phone booth, trash can, shoe box, a cat, a cardboard box, nearly one human and etcetera.

"Izaya! Just get hit and admit lost already!" The mighty Shizuo said, lifting a red mailbox.

"Not yet, Shizu-chan!" Izaya said, smiling like a freak.

Without them noticing, Mikado was passing by. And unbeknownst to Mikado himself, he didn't knew that his parents were fighting- sorry, 'having a little argument'. That was until....

"IZAYAAAAAAAA!" Shizuo threw the red painted mailbox.

Like he always did, Izaya dodged the hard metal object. It was success to him as he did avoided an attack. What he didn't notice was that it was the weapon that made both him and Shizuo lose without any fights needed.

Mikado held his ice cream on one hand, when he heard a shout that screamed his daddy's name, he lifted his head, looked straight only to make face to face with a flying mailbox. He did not had time to react, he dodged it by stepping a step to the side but... it didn't avoid damage. Mikado got a scratch on the cheek and his ice cream on a cone was.... left with the cone.

His parents kept fighting in front of him, they didn't noticed until they heard a sob. Izaya and Shizuo turned around immediately and saw something they felt guilty of: Mikado was standing there, with teary eyes, a bleeding scratch on the face and an ice cream without the ice cream.

"Pa....pa........d.....dad.....dy......."

"Oh, shoot."

Shizuo and Izaya thought out loud at the same time.

In the end, the couple didn't fight, Mikado got a bandage and a triple scooped ice cream. Now, wasn't that great?

 

**BASICALLY/SUMMARY:**

 


	18. The Little Favour

Masaomi was standing in front of Izaya's apartment/office, waiting for Mikado. The raven told him to come early in the morning. The blond pressed on the doorbell and soon Mikado opened the door.

"Okay, what's going on?" Masaomi asked.

Mikado pressed a finger on his own lips. "Shhh, this is something I hope daddy should never know."

Masaomi raised a brow. "You are plotting against your dad?!"

Mikado clasped his hand over Masaomi's mouth. "Shhh..."

He looked left and right before he averted back his attention on Masaomi. "Let's go."

The two teens walked to the elevator, exiting the apartment building and towards the streets. Mikado was on his phone and then he explained to Masaomi; "Masaomi, as a gang leader, you do know every street in Ikebukuro right?"

"Yeah, why did you asked?"

"Because I need some help on making a vehicle explode," Mikado said innocently.

Masaomi looked at the other teenager. "Mikado, are you crazy?!"

"Yes I am, but that's not important right now," Mikado said. "There's a truck that should be sending some magazines all around the city, to every book store, on every street. I know I do not have a convincing reason for it but, let me explain. Inside the truck, one of the boxes contains drugs."

"The driver is a smuggler?" Masaomi asked for confirmation.

"Correct," Mikado pressed a few buttons on his phone and showed the screen to other gang leader. "He had been smuggling drugs across the border for a lot of times now. I just found out about that and according to law, he has three options a) he goes to prison, b) he goes to the death sentence, c) he pays for his mistakes with money. And I chose b."

Masaomi checked on the driver's profile. Mikado had every inch of this person's life like a biography. And his criminal records were not pretty. Theft, rape, possession of drugs, attempt murder, etcetera. The blond let out a low whistle before he tossed the phone back to Mikado. "So how come you had the right to do this kind of thing?"

"Remember the Haganes?" Mikado asked.

Masaomi stayed silent then remembered the twins that helped Mikado and the rest of them during the fight few days ago. One with blond hair and the other had black. Their names, Kuro and Shiro was it? "Yeah, I remembered them."

"If you think those two were crazy, then I let you know there are eighteen of them more. There are twenty people in this generation, six of them are sextuplets and are stronger than the other fourteen. The Hagane family connects to Japan's Underground Government, where every dark secret of Japan are kept and handled. The Underground Government does everything from illegal to supernatural. And the family is not ordinary either, all of them have demon blood."

"Demons? Are Kyuubi no Kitsune one of them?" Masaomi asked, curious.

"The Head of the Underground Government was a Nine-Tailed Fox but she's retired now. Her youngest son took over most of the Government while her grandchildren [which are our generation] handled the rest. There aren't many Kitsune nowadays but two of the six twins are kitsune. Ao no Kitsune and Sora no Kitsune."

"The world's crazy," Masaomi sighed. "And I think you are glad?"

Mikado smiled. "If there's anything I am glad in is that I met you," the raven said with a smile. "At least someone in this world actually told me that I can do anything I want when I was a kid."

"Didn't your family told you that too?"

"My family are not who I categorised as 'people from this world'," Mikado said.

"So, Mikado, why do you need my help in this?" Masaomi asked. "Despite everything, you can handle this yourself perfectly fine. I can be a distraction, if you know what I mean."

Mikado looked away. "Actually I felt guilty that I didn't tell you and I... _want to spend more time with you._ "

"What? I didn't hear the last part," Masaomi said.

"I want to spend more time with you," Mikado said with a blush. "B-besides, our gangs had a bad relationship and start, s-so, why not we try to see if we can work together?"

Masaomi stared at Mikado, all flustered and cute, his face red from embarrassment. _Kami-sama, why does Mikado have to be so cute?!_

Masaomi laughed and ruffled Mikado's hair. "I really see nothing wrong to it," Masaomi said. "A Dollars and Yellow Scarves team up, huh? I wonder what will happen. I'm stronger than the rest of my gang, though."

Mikado smiled. "Of course you are."

"What do you want me to do?" The blond asked.

"Just help me to make sure one particular box is destroyed," the teen said. "Oh, and there it is at 11 o'clock."

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

On the rooftop of a very tall building, a raven looked down as humans walked like insects. Izaya had not played a game for a while, his chessboard was still on the shelf in it's box. He didn't have any plans yet, with Kida trying to win his baby Mikado's heart and Kuronuma Aoba stalking Mika, he didn't have time to think about a twisted life plan to make people miserable.

Izaya observed the humans as they walked the streets of Ikebukuro, walking as if there was nothing to be afraid of. Ikebukuro was peaceful if you obey some rules; avoid him [Orihara Izaya], his husband [Heiwajima Shizuo], his son's gang [Dollars], the Raira Trio [Mikado, Kida & Anri], the headless rider [Celty] and Kida Masaomi's gang [Yellow Scarves].

 _Now, where is she?_ Izaya thought.

"What do you want?" A voice asked.

"Nothing much," the raven told. _There she is._

"Orihara Izaya, you've been quiet lately," the person behind him told.

"As matter of fact, I am. Does it bother you?"

"No. But it was fun to hear about your life threatening games. In the end no one died unless they had killed someone else. It was a good punishment if I must say."

"Why, thank you."

The person behind him stepped closer to him. Unlike others this person was not afraid. Heck, this person was not even a human. "What do you want with the Royale?"

"I want nothing from the Crystal Royale," Izaya admitted. "But I want something from under the Royale. I want something from Fantasia."

The raven could feel the brunette raised a brow. "What do you want with my kids?"

"Some of your kids had spent enough time in that orphanage along with Mikado. Right now there's a stalker stalking my son."

"Can we kill him?" the person asked.

"That's _my_ job, Commander. I want some of your kids to keep an eye on Mikado," Izaya told.

He heard a sigh. "Fine, but I don't want something in return. Mikado is family after all."

"Then you will send the best?"

"Oh, I will. But I won't send the Hagane, not yet. Kohaku Mirai and Ameterasu Akira. Silver and Gold. Those two would be perfect," the person giggled.

"And your Lieutenant?"

"My uncle will have to agree."

"The General?"

"Locked in the shrine. He needs sleep."

"Your fiancee?"

" _Ex-_ fiancee," the person corrected. "He has a modelling career."

"And you?"

"I will send myself," the brunette told. "And that means, I will be joining Kohaku and Ameterasu."

Izaya smirked. "So we have a deal?"

"Deal."

Out from a distance, they could hear an explosion. Izaya smiled and laughed. "That's Mikado for you! So the Yellow Scarves and Dollars _can_ make a deadly combination!"

The person was quiet as he watched the insane man laughed maniacally. "Orihara, did your son just-"

"Made a vehicle explode? Yes."

"....Sounds like my everyday life."

Izaya looked at the smoke that was coming from below ground and sighed. "My Mika-baby has already grown up. I'm such a proud daddy. Thank god he can't get his hands into this though."

The brunette leaned as he took out something from a document with the red lettered word **"CONFIDENTIAL"** stamped on it.

"Orihara, that thing could be classified as porn," the Commander dead pan.

"I know right?! I am _so_ glad Mikado destroyed that truck! Just look at this! Look at how adorable my Mika-baby is!" Izaya said as he waved the magazine in front of the Commander of Crystal Royale's face.

"Yes, I can see that Orihara. Just make sure your son doesn't get to destroy it," the brunette said, rolling emerald eyes. "That thing is a limited edition."

"I know! I'm so lucky!"

"Go home, you're drunk."

"I'm not!"

"Then you're on crack."

"I'm on high caffeine!"


	19. The Tour/Date

"You destroyed a truck?" Kasuka asked as he ate Shizuo's pudding.

Masaomi shrugged. "It was worth it."

"So how did it felt? When you collaborated with the Dollars?" the actor continued.

"Like we can destroy the world?"

If you were wondering where those two were, they were at Kasuka's house. Kida decided he should drop by since he was near by the celebrity's house. He didn't even know for what other reason but Kasuka had invited him in like they were normal people [which they were not].

"I see," Kasuka said. "It's understandable since it is Mikado. He has Izaya-nii's brain that is why it felt like you both are indestructible but destructive."

"Did you know?"

"About what?"

"The Underground Military Government?"

"I do," Kasuka said as he bit on his spoon.

"And you can live your life normally after knowing?" Kida asked.

Kasuka looked at the dyed blond and shrugged. "Kida-kun, were you able to live a normal life after creating the whole colour gang genre?"

"I-"

"It's like that," the actor said. "You live separate lives. One if for your career and one is for the normal you. It's like between family and a job, you shouldn't take personal matters to your job but you should care. Just like how I care about Mika-chan and the rest a lot when I do my work, you live your life as a school student and then there are times when you are a gang leader you care about homework. Nonetheless, just be yourself and everything will be fine."

"I see," Masaomi groaned. "Everything is so damn confusing."

"As confusing as it is, deal with it. You signed up for this ever since I gave you the chance for Mikado," Kasuka told as he took another bite.

Masaomi's phone rang. Kasuka saw him reading a text message and the blond stood. "I have to go, thanks for talking to me. I had everything sorted out... I think."

"Leaving so soon?"

"There's this junior," Masaomi told. "He's suspicious and is all over Mikado. Izaya and I believe that he is a potential threat. We're going to give him a tour but since Mikado is also new to Ikebukuro, we decided that Walker and Erika should help us."

Kasuka stayed quiet before he told Masaomi to stay safe and especially to keep his young nephew safe. The blond nodded before he said his thanks and left. The actor was now left alone.

"A kouhai..." he muttered. "Hope he becomes a new pawn in Izaya-nii's games."

_Because that way, the boy can suffer._

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

The freelance doctor pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He then remembered the conversation he had with Izaya and Shizuo, the adoptive parents of Ryuugamine Mikado or to be more specific, Heiwajima-Orihara Mikado. The leader of Dollars and was a cute cinnamon roll but could actually kill you.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Mikado is, if you must know, the leader of Dollars," Izaya explained which gave a major shock to both Celty and him. "Although the both of us had tried to keep him away from danger well, we couldn't since he hacked in NASA when he was six years old." The raven then said innocently.

 _Mikado_ ** _hacked_** _NASA when he was just_ _ **six**_ _years old?!_ Shinra mentally screamed. How in the world did a SIX year old got to NASA's firewalls?! Oh yeah, Izaya and Shizuo's son. Of course. Nothing was ever normal when those two were together. Never ever since high school was his life ever been stable.

Shinra attended the same primary school as Shizuo  from where he developed his fascination with the latter's unlimited strength. In fact, he rather enjoys it whenever Shizuo makes use of it.

Shinra later attended the same Middle School as and has been friends with him since then. Later, in High School, Shinra introduced Izaya to Shizuo and from that moment, their murderous relationship began. To some point Shinra did enjoy the constant fights between his two friends, but at the same time he blames them for ruining his High School days, saying that because of them he got much better at dealing with broken bones and stitching wounds.

Fate was generous enough to bring those two together and now they were a couple.

A _married_ couple. 

And there he thought he would marry Celty before those two could find the right woman. But _no_ those two were married and adopted Ryuugamine Mikado, had a happy life even _before_ Izaya's twin sisters were borned!

"Shinra, what do you think of Mikado," Shizuo asked, crossing his arms.

The doctor thought about it before he told; "Well I met him through Celty. And I know he is a part of Dollars and whatnot but then again... I didn't expect him to be the type to murder people in his sleep. Moreover, I had never expected someone like Mikado as the son of the two most dangerous people in Ikebukuro. WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THIS?! YOU JUST FRIED MY BRAIN LITERALLY LESS THAN FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO AND NOW YOU MAKE ME THINK ABOUT SOMETHING COMPLICATED! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?!"

Shizuo let out a breath. "Sorry there Izaya, I tried."

"Hmm, maybe his brain is more tougher than others."

"So does that mean we can try to make other people insane by shock?"

"Insane? Maybe. I wonder how long it will take for them to die."

"Solitary confinement? That works."

"No, no, that method it too merciful. A human's sanity can only last long for 72 hours in solitary confinement and no contact to the outside world."

"Aren't you a smart one?"

"OI!" the bespectacled doctor yelled. "Don't ignore me and talk about new methods to kill people like a couple deciding it what will they have for dinner!"

Celty then flashed a message that she had to go. Which made the doctor sadder when she walked out of the door. He then said attention to the married couple who were staring at him, which was disturbing. "So why am I here? To be your test dummy for how to kill people in the most painful way?" Shinra asked Izaya.

"Not really, we just wondered how you didn't figure out in the first place," Shizuo said.

"About what?"

"About Mikado being our son," Izaya said. "The reason I let my Mika-baby continue to have contact with Celty is so he can somehow he can find you and you can give him assistance if he needed them." By assistance, Shinra knew what Izaya meant. So the raven actually planned to make him a walking safe haven? That was smart but then again it was Izaya so it was that simple plan. Only if he knew it from the start though but then again...

"Why would I know it from the start? Mikado had no relations with me other than through Celty."

"So you weren't told? No wonder," Shizuo mumbled.

The doctor had managed to keep a failing confused face. Why were there things he didn't know but should know in this world?

"Mikado had an incurable disease when he was a baby. The only way to save him was to rewrite his DNA, that is something impossible, isn't it not?" Izaya began. For some reason, Shinra's gut felt like that this was another major shock that he should be prepared for. "Shizu-chan and I knew this and well, we asked an expert to help  us. Now who else in this world can do something that was outer science as rewriting DNA?"

The doctor shrugged. "Enough with riddles Izaya."

"Shinra..." Izaya said. "The person who helped us and saved Mikado was non other than your father yourself."

**(PRESENT)**

It was a major shock indeed but that was not the reason that he had stayed up all day and night stressing about.

 There was another reason.

**(BACK TO FLASHBACK)**

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!"

"We want you to work at Raira," the couple said bluntly.

They were joking right? Please kami-sama, make this a joke. Those two were experimenting him. Yes, they were. Shizuo was just playing around. No way. There was no way he could hear this correctly. Maybe he was deaf. He heard that wrongly. Twice. Yes, he was getting old. His ears were getting old. Oh kami-sama, this couldn't be real. Those two were just trying to driving him insane, hahahaha. Yes, that was it. That was it. Hahahahahaahahahhahahahahahaahaa.

Oh god, he was insane now.

"Plan success," Izaya whispered to Shizuo.

Shinra broke out from his train of thought to face the lovely madly in love [and by itself _mad_ ] couple. "You both do realize that I am a _freelance underground_doctor right?" he asked them both.

"That's why you're fit for the job~!" Izaya chirped.

JUST **HOW** IZAYA? JUST _**HOW**_.

"Are you insane?!" Shinra blurted.

"Yes I am," Izaya answered. "But look on the bright side, at least you don't have to be freelancer who lives off by his girlfriend's money and family's fortune." One, ouch. Two, Izaya, just hit him mentally high fived him. On the face. With a chess board. Made of titanium. "You had dealt with things far worse than migraines and nausea so you are up for the job!"

"Izaya, I am an underground doctor who had connections with people who kills. You expect me to leave the underworld? You know better that I can't - no one can. That career will follow me and it could bring the civilians in danger," Shinra pointed out. He then turned to Shizuo. "AND WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING?! ARE YOU AWARE THAT YOUR _**WIFE**_ IS RECOMMENDING ME A DANGEROUS JOB HERE?!"

"We're not asking you to drop your career," the loan shark said.

Izaya hummed before stating; "Raira is a school that has three dangerous teenagers so that school is labelled to be underground property from day one when Kida Masaomi, Shinohara Anri and Ryuugamine Mikado entered."

"We want you to keep an eye on Mikado."

He was given the role of being a _**BABYSITTER**_?!

"Yes," Izaya said.

Shoot, did he thought that out loud or Izaya could read minds?

"I can't read minds," Izaya said innocently. "Anyway, you'll be employed in a week or so. No objections!"

"Izaya there is no way-"

"We will give you a school uniform set for Celty," Shizuo inquired.

"Deal."

( **PRESENT** )

He said that but now he was really getting to regret his decision.

The doctor sighed.

There was no way of going back now.

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

It went off just well. The tour was lead by Walker and Erika, with Masaomi posing as a bodyguard. Then somehow, Mikado was left with Masaomi all alone together in the large city of Ikebukuro. The raven admitted, he didn't expected for the two of them to be left or to be separated with the others but then again, it was a weekend and there were more people on the streets than usual. And Mikado feared that he will be separated from Masaomi this time.

Masaomi, who was actually dying from cuteness  and mentally fist pumping the air, took his chance by suggesting something that made the cute Dollars leader blush;

"Then, how about we hold hands?"

Mikado's face turned red as a tomato. "W-wha-?! Holding hands?! Wha- why, I- um," he was totally lost with his words. The dyed blond could only smile and try to stifle a laugh.

"You said you are afraid to be separated from me," Masaomi said. "So we hold hands? Isn't that simple?"

"B-but, Masaomi!" Mikado tried to reason.

"Nope!" The dyed blond pulled the shorter teen by the hand and the two began to walk across the streets hand in hand. Along the whole way, Mikado ducked his head to hide a blush.

"Hey, Mika," the gang leader said. "Since it's a shame that you missed out on the tour, how about I give you my own?" The raven looked up and the blond gave a sly grin. "Come on! How about it? I'll show you my favorite places!"

"I guess, it's okay. If you insist."

Apparently all of Masaomi's favorite places were shopping complexes. Well he did claim that he love the places where girls would usually hang out [because Mikado was cute enough to love places like those too] and he likes eating when there was a girl present [although he disliked eating with only males, Mikado was an exception] and his hobby was picking up girls [which he didn't need if Mikado becomes his boyfriend because who else was perfect in this world?] so the shopping complexes were not that big of a shock to Mikado.

Masaomi had bought Mikado something from every store that had visited and the raven told the gang leader that "after this we will do window shopping _only_ ". Of course, as payback what Mikado had did to him, he didn't listen.

The final destination the Yellow Scarves leader had planned was none other than Sunshine City.

Even though Mikado told him that he was more than kind to bring him around, Masaomi forced him to come with him into the commercial complex. "I'll show you my most favorite destination!"

The two went to the usual and main destination of Sunshine City, the aquarium. The both of them managed to see the seals and some of the shows. Masaomi could almost see the cheer fun and joy Mikado had written all over his place. The two went through to see the penguins and also some other aquamarine life.

Hand in hand, they walked through the jellyfish tunnel.

 "Let's go now, there is one more place to visit."

"Masaomi, you had brought me-"

"I'm not listening. I told you I'll bring you to my favorite place didn't I?"

Mikado looked confused. "Wait so this isn't the place you planned on taking me?"

"No, I always saved the best for last!"

"Always the dramatic," Mikado said with a smile.

"Oh, you know me," Masaomi said.

The two went through the Konica Minolta Planetarium "Manten", where it featured full-dome projection of high-resolution full-color CG motion imaging. Mikado stared in awe which Masaomi found it as very cute indeed.

"This is... amazing..." The two of them sat down on a plush white chair shaped like a cloud. It was big for two people and with Mikado's size, there was more than enough room for the two of them.

"Nothing like what we have back in Saitama huh?" Masaomi asked.

Mikado's eyes reflected the projectile stars, making them look like those eyes had shone like real stars. "Yes. But then again, I think nothing can beat Hitsujiyama Park," the raven told.

Masaomi laughed. "You really love it there, don't you?" He remembered this one time the school had a field trip to Chichibu and one of their destinations was Hitsujiyama Park. The blond memory had clearly shown the face of a very awe inspired Mikado.

"I love how colorful it is," the Dollars leader told. "But I haven't went to Chichibu for a while."

The two sat there for a while. Masaomi stared at Mikado, who was still in awe. The blond held the raven's hand again which had made Mikado snapped from his daydream. "Hey Mikado."

"Yeah?" the raven responded.

"Let me buy you dinner. I kept you for a long time that I lost track."

"Masaomi, you already bought me more than enough back in the Pokemon Centre."

"Oh that was a gift, you don't have to pay me back," the blond insisted. "Plus, I bought you that plushie because I saw you staring at it. I have to admit, it is cute."

Mikado blushed. "It was a Pikachu cosplaying as a Dragonite, how can I resist?"

"You're adorable," the Yellow Scarves leader wanted to say but he only managed a smile.

The both of them gazed the stars once again, now hand in hand and closer. It was perfect. Masaomi didn't ever felt happier in life.

"So how do you like your tour?"

"It's fascinating."

"Glad you liked it." Masaomi smiled.

Mikado's eyes shifted from above to down to his shoes. The grip from his hand tighten. "You know, Masaomi. You and I, hand in hand, in places like these..."

Masaomi could feel Mikado sweating. Was he nervous? Why would he be nervous?

"Yeah, what is it?" Masaomi asked, his eyes on Mikado.

The Dollars Leader's face was red. "W-well... you know, it feels like..." Mikado's voice hitched.

"It feels like we are on a date," Mikado finally said, facing him.

Then it was the Yellow Scarves Leader's turn to blush. Oh damn, he just realized.

Mikado and him.

All alone.

Hand in hand.

Going places.

They were on a **date**.

Masaomi covered his mouth with his left hand as his right was holding on to Mikado's left hand. He felt so happy he could explode, jump out screaming like a lunatic and be killed for that matter. He couldn't help but to smile widely like Cheshire cat.

"Umm... Masaomi?"

"Mikado, I tell you this. Spending time with you are always my best moments," the blond said straight from the heart.

Mikado smiled as well, glad to hear what the blond had said.

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

"You didn't have to drop me to my apartment," Mikado said.

"Hey you refused my offer for dinner, it's the best thing I can do."

"I'm going to pay you back."

"You don't have to," Masaomi insisted. "It's a gift."

Mikado sighed. The raven felt sorry and he owed Masaomi. "Come on Masaomi, this is a five bag full of presents here."

"Good, it's your belated birthday gifts and White Day chocolates."

Masaomi was always the stubborn one. Mikado knew that personality that ran in the blond's veins. "Okay, I'll go in now. Get back safe."

The leader of Yellow Scarves ginned. "Oh I will, I have an angel wishing for me."

"Oh har, har, very funny Masaomi." Damn him and his cheesy pickup lines.

Masaomi smiled. "It was too bad that we stumbled across Aoba though. Wish there was something that will keep away from stalking you."

"Oh right, next week some people will take care of that situation," the raven comforted. "They were supposed to be here by the weekend but I guess both of them are getting used to the environment of the city."

Mikado went to the door and waved Masaomi goodbye. 

"See you in school."


	20. The Eccentric Twins

The only sounds in the room were only heavy panting from two adults that were kissing each other to their death. Shizuo looked at Izaya, "Oi, Izaya, why could we not just go to bed and go do it already?"

Izaya hit Shizuo's head, "Baka-Shizu, don't you remember last time Mika walked into us?"

"I guess so..."

"Worried about this weird student that's stalking our son?" Izaya asked.

"What else?"

Izaya smiled, "Don't worry. He would be safe, safer than before now he has us and them to keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, maybe that's true. When do they plan to transfer?"

"Next week, you know them, they won't actually wait for their nephew who is their senpai."

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

Monday on Ikebukuro and life. Weekdays, everyone knew that was horrible. In the school two people smiled at each other. They look similar, yet different. One of them wore a gym uniform while the other wore Raira's school uniform. Both of them walked in sync, hand in hand and obviously side by side. Kururi looked at her sister for a moment, the short brown haired girl felt her anxiety rising.

"Ne, Mairu, why did they put us on different classes?"

Mairu smiled, "Obviously, they may actually checked our school records."

"But then..."

"It's okay Kururi-nee, as long as we are under the same roof we would be safe. Besides, you do remember the two reasons why we are here right?"

Kururi nodded. "Just two reasons..."

"Don't worry, just stick to the plan and we would be fine. Our target, by the way, is easy to snatch. And you are smart Kuru-nee. He can't even beat you."

"If you say so..."

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

In class 1-B, there's a weird transfer student as they said. The girl wore a Raira uniform just like anybody else but there some things that made her weird. The aura she carried around her was... different? Dangerous? Happy-go-lucky? The students there cannot just pinpoint it. They noticed her when she walked into the room, her aura was even felt when she was in the hall. They didn't know anything at all but when she introduced herself, they wished they didn't know.

Mairu stood up and began introduced herself;

"I'm Orihara Mairu, nice to meet you. My favourite books to read are manga, encyclopedias and adult magazines. I also swing both ways in terms of sex and love, but I already have a male bed partner in mind so you can just forget it. As for girls, I would as many much as I like so please keep that in mind before asking me out okay?"

Meanwhile in class 1-C, another more eccentric student had transferred in.

"I'm Orihara... Kururi," the brunette sat down and kept silence.

"Is there something else you want to share in mind?"

"Not really."

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**   
**[A/N: The twins will be so OOC you will hate me.]**

Mikado had stared out of the window for a while now. He bit his lip a few times but then he sighed and shook his head.

Masaomi glanced at his best friend [and soon to be boyfriend if Izaya allowed it], he seemed about worried. "Mikado. Oi, Mikado. Class rep. Hello~"

Mikado snapped from his consciousness. "Huh, what?"

"We're going to leave," Kida said.

"Mikado, oh yeah, right," Mikado said. The raven stood up and sighed.

"You have been sighing a lot lately. Is something bothering you?"

"No, actually..."

"Oh, I heard there are two new students who transferred today."

"Yeah, I know."

The blond looked at the shorter boy. "Are you okay, I mean, really."

"I am," Mikado said.

Both of them walked out of the class and continued to the hall.

"And by the way, Masaomi, starting today, I think it would be a really interesting year," Mikado told.

"You think so?"

"Yeah," Mikado said. "Also, about of the new students- Speak of the devil."

At the end of the hall Masaomi spotted a girl with glasses and the other using a gym uniform.

"Mika-chan!!!!!!!!" The glasses girl said, charging towards him. "Look at you, you're taller by a bit since I saw you!"

Masaomi raised a brow. The glasses girl was hugging Mikado really tight and trust him when he said Mikado was about to die. Mikado pushed the glasses girl and smiled. "It's nice to see you again too."

"You know Mika-chan, it was rude that you ran away like that! We were lucky Iza-nii spotted you in the city, did you know how horrified we were?! Kuru-nee was horrified!" The girl said and she turned to the other. "Right Kuru-nee?!"

The other girl nodded.

What the hell is going on here?

Oh great, another one of I think I am crazy moments.

The glasses girl looked towards Masaomi. "Ah, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Orihara Mairu!"

Then the name hit Masaomi. "Orihara?"

"I... am Kururi," the other girl said.

Mikado smiled. "I guess I should explain. Masaomi, this is Mairu and Kururi, they are twins. Mairu is the loud one and Kururi is the quiet one. They are daddy's sisters so in the other words... they are my aunts."

"Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Mairu smiled. "So you're Kida Masaomi, huh? You look like a leader. I guess we probably approve. If you can protect Mikado, that is. If you can't then Kuru-nee and the rest of the family would have to take action!"

Kururi nodded and took out a can of pepper spray.

Kida looked at Mikado and the blue eyed teen closed his eyes before he looked at Masaomi with a serious face. "They are the one's I told about yesterday. Meet me later in my apartment, not now though, I had to deal with _something_ , you go to your gang and make sure everything is alright. Sorry but I am running late. See you later," Mikado said leaving the leader behind as he made it to the entrance.

Masaomi shook his head, he would keep the Yellow Scarves lay low for awhile. Walking down his own path to their hideout. He turned behind him and two figures smiled. "May telling me why the both of you are following me?"

Mairu smiled, "Isn't it obvious? We're observing you."

"May I ask why?"

Mairu looked at him with a sharp glare, "Mika-chan is my precious nephew. Kida Masaomi, you may be friends with him during elementary but they say people change. Just like Izaya-nii, I cannot trust you 100%. For us, mom and dad, Izaya-nii, Shizu-nii, Mikado is a special sweetheart. If people hurt my cute little button, death should be the nicest penalty."

Masaomi stayed silent looking at the two of them. He understood that Mikado's family loved him very, very, way too much. The dyed blond then said: "You're giving me a chance here?"

Kururi nodded. She ducked her head and said under her voice. "Mairu and I had taken care of Mika-chan since he was little. He is older than us but we still played roles as his aunts. Just like Kasuka when he played role as an uncle, the family's safety is our priority." She entangled her hands with Mairu's and both of them leaned to each other's sides. "We know you love him and Mikado likes you too but do you deserve his love?"

Mairu then continued. "Mika-chan is our sweet nephew before he is your friend, before he is the Dollars leader. It's normal to be overprotective. In social status, you and Mika-chan are both dangerous but Mika-chan can control his gang's actions. He can prevent them from doing mistakes that would backfire. There's that. But can you?"

It took three seconds before Masaomi finally understood. "Both of you are testing my leadership."

"We gave you a chance," Kururi said.

"Don't let it go to waste," Mairu continued.

"And both of us are going to follow you to work today."

The blond just nodded yes. They gave him a chance to get Mikado, he couldn't say no could he?

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°  
[A/N; I'm sorry, I can't make Kururi silent cause it kills me in the inside]**

The hideout for the Yellow Scarves were in an abandoned factory, usually that's where they hang out and that's where Masaomi placed his orders every night. Except Sundays, those were the days he spent his times with Mikado. Masaomi walked in the territory and the yellow scarves went silent as they watched their leader being accompanied by two girls. Many of them assumed that their leader had finally got himself a girlfriend while others thought differently on those two.

Masaomi stood in front of them and took a deep breath before saying; "Reports on anything?"

Horada gritted his teeth. "Why aren't we doing anything yet?"

Masaomi looked at Horada and shrugged, "Again Horada, do you want to be beaten up like yesterday?"

A few other members chuckled on Harada's terrified expression.

"Oi, leader! Who are those two girls?!" One of the younger members in the group asked.

"Are they joining the group?!"

"These two are my acquaintances, don't hurt them, they're really important," Masaomi said. "And if you guys really do try to beat them up, you guys won't win anyways."

Horada snickered, "Like I would lose to kids like them."

"If they cannot beat you then their brother would kill you in their place," Masaomi said darkly.

Kururi giggled while Mairu laughed outloud. "He will do that, true. I guess it's easier to introduce myself. My name is Orihara Mairu, I am not part of any group of any colour. The reason why I am here is that I am just going to assess your leader here."

Masaomi looked at the girl. "You aren't afraid are you?"

"I had seen things far worse, Kida Masaomi," Mairu said in a serious tone.

"I'm Orihara.... Kururi..." the other twin said.

That was when Horada realized their names. "Orihara?!?!?!"

"Orihara Izaya is their older brother," Masaomi explained.

Everyone other than the three teenagers paled in fear. Orihara Izaya was a feared name around Ikebukuro. Everyone knew the informant from Shinjuku and his insane games. The man could destroy the world and control people like puppets on a string. They were pawns in his games and they didn't even know it.

Mairu laughed at their expressions. "Just so you know, insanity runs in the family!"

A few of the members fainted.

"Oh don't worry, we're not that crazy like Izaya-nii," Kururi said.

"Alright, that's settled then. Don't worry about them, they are only here to watch. Now it's time to get down to business," Masaomi said. "Kuronuma Aoba, Class 1-C in Raira, girly face, looks like a middle schooler. I want all of you to find everything about this guy and keep an eye on him when he's outside Raira. Don't approach him, he's more than what he seems. During school sessions I will keep an eye on him. Along with these two."

"What does this kid have that can bother us?"

"Hey now," Masaomi warned. "Don't take the term 'kid' oh too lightly. This gang was created by me when I was just a middle schooler. I could be a threat to the government just as much as a terrorist to the country. Kuronuma Aoba is a threat to us. He has been acting around, trying to hide his twisted side but he still need a couple of decades to fool an expert. Yesterday we gave him a tour of the city, his acting had cracked a little bit. He has also been clingy around Dollars.

"Speaking of Dollars, as I said once again before, don't disturb them. Lay low around Dollars unless you want yourself dead," Masaomi said. "And if you see Heiwajima Shizuo _or_ Orihara Izaya, run away as fast as you can. Orihara won't kill you on the spot but if you got his attention he will make you one of his pawns for a game. Heiwajima Shizuo, however, he will kill on the spot."

Mimi then asked; "Why would he?"

"He wasn't as aggressive as before, Mimi," the blond warned. "And honestly? Why will Shizuo kill you guys? Well, it's because. .."

The tension was serious, everyone stared at the leader in the eye, waiting for an answer. Masaomi smiled, tilted his head innocently and then said; "It's practically all my fault."

Cued sparkles.

The members of his gang looked at him with shocked faces.

Hey, it was rare for him to break and show his other personality.

But then, Masaomi could not help but smile when he thought what he had actually done to get Shizuo so mad.

Mairu and Kururi looked at each other.

"Kida," Mairu began. "The reason this guy hates you... is it because what I think it is?"

"Yup~!" Masaomi said.

Kururi took out a can of pepper spray and bottle of mustard. "Was it rape or...?"

"Do you think I'm capable to do such a thing?!" Masaomi said, taken back. "I didn't do _that_ , oh gods no. I only made a move. That's why Shizuo is angry at me."

Kururi put back mustard and the pepper spray in her pocket.

"Kida Masaomi, do you have a death wish?" Mairu sighed.

"I already did when Izaya made me a pawn," Masaomi told.

"Yes, true, but _making a move_? Were both of them there?"

"Yup! And I finally saw someone able to stab Izaya on the neck!"

The members of his gang flinched again. Someone was able to stab the great Orihara Izaya on the neck? Was probably what they were thinking.

"Shogun, what did you do?"

"I made a move on Heiwajima Shizuo's loved one. I couldn't help it! The kid is so cute and the wall was just right there!" Masaomi reasoned. "It was supposed to be my confession to the kid but then Shizuo and Izaya came in and chaos ensured. Oh, we also went on a date~!"

Mairu shook her head. " _You,_ Kida Masaomi, have more than one death wish now."

**°•ิ.•ஐஇOMAKEஇஐ•.•ิ°**

Mikado went into his parents' apartment and went straight to his room where a box was waiting in his room. When the box was in sight, he took it and made a run for the kitchen. The raven took out a bottled solution that had all hazard warning symbols on it.

"Burning it would be a waste of time," Mikado muttered as he took out a dropper and filled it up with glowing green solution. "This is the only way..."

Mikado dropped the solution on the box and he watched as the box and it's contents burn.

_No way I would let anyone else see those magazines._ _Why didn't it burn in the explosion like the rest of the boxes?_


End file.
